From Hell To Home
by icyvampire123
Summary: It's been years since Ciel's soul was taken by Sebastian he's been living in his own personal hell for who years & now he's returned. How did Ciel escape hell? & why is the entire Shingiami world out to get him? It appears someone has a hidden agenda.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I was thinking about doing a fan fiction like this and finally did……I in my heart hope that Sebastian had spared Ciel and didn't take his soul but this is what I imagined would happen if he had. Don't know if it's worthy of continuing so read and leave reviews!!!**

Hell was not at all like I had imagined it to be. When Sebastian told me of hell I'd always pictured hot intense flames licking at my skin, burning me slowly, charring me till I was nothing more then a crumpled old broken soul. I imagined the dark demons of hell taunting me and poking me with their sharp daggers and pitch forks, laughing at my pain. I thought I would hear the voices of my deceased mother and father calling to me but in reality would only be the sinful souls hell making fun of me. I imagined hell dogs biting at me ripping my limbs apart yipping happily and my screams and shrieks of agony. But no…hell was not any of those things.

The flames which everyone assumes engulfs hell and burns you is a lie. There are no flames here.

The demons which I thought would come for me and tease me with their sharp, painful weapons of hell were also a lie. There was no one here but me.

The dogs of hell which I imagined would tear me apart were nonexistent. As I said before there was no one else here but I.

The voices of my dead parents were not here either. It was the one thing I had been looking forward to in hell. Perhaps being able to hear my mother's bell like voice singing lullabies again. To listen to my father's gruff manly monotone tell one of his war stories just one more time. There was no sound here. There was nothing. Just complete and utter emptiness.

Darkness surrounds me always. Just pitch black darkness. I float alone in this hell. I long to hear the voice of my cousin Elizabeth. I long to feel the touch of another. I long for the taste of the sweets that Sebastian used to prepare for me daily. I long to see the beautiful flowers that bloomed in the spring in my late mother's garden. I long to smell the old musty scent which clung to my late father's clothes, which had been packed away years ago.

I would never feel again. It was part of my punishment. Part of hell. But I wondered vaguely if this was even hell or if it was where the souls of all humans who had been devoured by demons resided. Sebastian's stomach? It was a funny thought and if I hadn't been stuck here for so long I might have chuckled.

I glanced around and frowned. I would be stuck here forever. There was no escaping it and I had no one to blame but myself. I suppose if I wanted to I could have blamed it on Queen Victoria or on the fools who had murdered my parents or on the vicious cult members who were going to sacrifice me or on the angels Angela and Ash. But I had been here for quite some time and therefore had a lot of time to think about it. And it only made sense that it would be my fault. I was the one who made a contract with a demon. If I had not I probably would have been killed by the cult members and gone to heaven. If there was such a thing as heaven. If I had controlled my hate and not gone down the path of revenge I would be with my parents and aunt right now. But no…I was here. In the place with no feeling.

I still thought about Sebastian sometimes. I thought about what he was doing now, where he was, or if he'd gotten himself a new master. Occasionally I found myself talking to the air pretending he was still here. Just asking random questions, never getting a reply, but feeling a little less lonely.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I could not sleep here. There was no break from this place. Sleeping was blissful, it was a place people often went to when they wished to escape life's stresses and tragedies. But not here. This was a nightmare if you will. I was sleeping right now…and I would never awake again.

"what are you doing now Sebastian?" I asked the empty air, as I often did when I thought I was about to go mad in this god awful place.

There was no reply but I did not expect one. Sebastian was gone. Off living his immortal demon life. Eating the souls of hopeless, lonely and angry humans. For all I know his name might not even be Sebastian anymore. It was just a temporary name. One which I had presented to him. He's probably had several more masters by now and many other names and had long forgotten little old me. That was only to be expected though. Sebastian was immortal. A demon of hell. He had nothing to fear, not death, or illness, or loss. He couldn't care less about any of his masters he had told me many times when I was still in the world of the living with him. Humans were only food to him and nothing more. He only played along so he would get his meals without issues from higher up.

I sighed "Are you enjoying yourself Sebastian? Or have you returned to your pits of hell?" again no answer. I leaned back into the empty air. I had no idea how long I'd been here. Months? Years? Centuries maybe? There was no sense of time here. It didn't matter though. There was no need to keep time. I will never get out of here so what would be the point?

"Sebastian" I called out. Nothing "Sebastian your lord is calling you! Come now!" I don't know why I thought that might do anything but who knows. I wasn't exactly my usual sane self anymore.

But then something happened. And nothing ever happened here. Nothing. There was a breeze. It was ever so slight and for a moment I thought maybe I'd imagined it. Maybe I was finally losing my mind and going crazy. But then the breeze blew again gently across my neck. I turned around and squinted. There was a speck of light in the distance. It was so tiny like that of a star you would see in the night sky. I began floating towards it. Maybe this was just another punishment. Something to tease me with. But whatever it was it was the only that had ever happened here and I wasn't going to let it slip away. I continued floating to the speck of light which soon turned into a blob and then I was standing face to face with a bright white door. It illuminated white light and nearly blinded me when I looked directly at it. I closed my eyes and reached for the door. It was hot. Or maybe my skin had just become sensitive from so long without any feeling. I grabbed the knob and turned it.

White light engulfed me and caressed me. I opened my eyes when I felt the sweet feeling disappear. I wasn't in the dark hell anymore. Instead I stood in front of my mansion. The Phantomhive estate. The wind blew softly through my tousled locks. I hesitated before walked up the front steps and opening the front door. It felt odd. I hadn't been here in so long. As I walked in the cold suddenly smacked me in the face. Goodness it was freezing in here! I walked through the house inspecting everything that was once mine. Nothing had been moved everything was right where I had left it…or where Sebastian had left it.

This house looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Everything was caked with dust. All except for the dinning room which was shinning brightly as if it had only been cleaned this morning.

Then I came to the staircase in the main entrance. The red carpeted steps went straight up and then split off in two directions. I remembered going up and down that staircase a million times and never once thought anything of it. Now I realized how much I missed it. Yes odd that I might miss walking up and down stairs but they were the stairs of my home…and they held many memories.

I was about to step up onto the first step when a voice stopped me.

"Bocchan?!"

I gasped that voice! I whirled around and came face to face with Finny. The enthusiastic gardener whom was part of the clumsy trio which once worked for me. His bright childlike eyes stared at me in shock. His mouth open wide.

"You'll catch flies if you don't close your mouth Finny" I mused. My voice sounded so dead. But then again I had been trapped in hell for who knows how long. Finny didn't look all that different. Maybe a little older but not much, I couldn't have been gone that long.

"Bocchan?!" Finny gasped again as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

"Yes?"

Suddenly I found myself caught up in Finny's strong arms. He crushed me. I was still small and Finny was so much taller and not too mention so much stronger due to the experiments that were once performed on him.

"Ah! F-Finny c-c-can't breath!" I gasped.

Finny released me from his hold and grabbed my shoulders staring deep into my eyes "Bocchan, where have you been all these years?! Oh goodness we all assumed you'd died in the London fire! And look at you! You haven't even aged a day since then!" Finny turned me around gazing at me from head to toe obviously in awe that I had not grown a bit.

"Where is everyone Finny? Or are you…the only one?"

Finny took a step back and shook his head and smiled "Oh Bocchan everyone will be so happy to see you again. Especially Lady Elizabeth. She was the most torn apart about your passing…though obviously you did not die as we had originally thought. Oh where have you been Bocchan?!"

If this had been before when I was still the master of the Phantomhive estate I probably would have found Finny the most annoying, irritating creature on the planet but now, well now I was just happy to finally hear another voice again.

"Elizabeth is here?"

Finny nodded as he grabbed my arm and began leading me up the stairs "oh yes she moved in shortly after you…disappeared. Lady Elizabeth was determined to take care of the estate but as you can see…there is very little help here and I pretty much do all the work alone. I only keep the main rooms clean. The dinning room, the main parlor upstairs, Lady Elizabeth's bedroom, and then of course your office"

"My office? Why?"

Finny shrugged "It just seemed like the right thing to do. You always spent more time there then you did your bedroom so it seemed appropriate. Not to mention Sebastian said that it would be good to keep it clean"

I froze. "Se-Sebastian?"

"Yes" Finny turned to me and frowned "He showed up about a week after the fire. Said that he lost track of you in the fire, claiming that you'd run off on your own and he couldn't find you. He left only a day after claiming that he had other business to attend to. We never heard from him again after that"

"I see" I can't say I was surprised I mean Sebastian was a demon after all. How could I expect him to stick around here after our contract had been completed. He had no reason to and certainly wouldn't stay out of the kindness of his own heart. Sebastian had no heart and knew nothing of kindness.

Finny led me down the halls that seemed so familiar. He took me to the bedroom that sat beside mine. The second biggest room in the mansion.

Finny knocked "Lady Elizabeth it's Finny. I have a guest here who would like to speak with you"

"Enter" a raspy voice answered.

The doors opened and there sitting in the bed was Elizabeth. Oh my had she grown. She was taller. Her hair much longer and curlier. It was no longer pulled in the two childish ponytails that she constantly wore when I was still around. Her green eyes were dull and held no emotion. She simply stared at the wall.

"Lady Elizabeth look who's here"

Elizabeth looked up and stared at me. There was no recognition in her eyes. She simply stared and did not move.

"Hello again Lizzy" I mumbled.

She glared at Finny "Take this boy away Finny! It is not funny for you to pull little tricks like this! It is down right cruel of you! Ciel would certainly not appreciate it either"

"but Lady Elizabeth this is…" Finny was cut off.

"Take him away Finny!!!" she screeched.

I tugged on Finny's shirt sleeve. "Come Finny let us go. It was not nice of us to play with Lady Elizabeth's emotions in such a way" Lizzy was obviously lost and not exactly mentally stable anymore. It was sad and I felt guilty. she was like this because of me.

We departed from Lizzy's room. Heading to the upstairs parlor where I remembered often playing chess with my enemies explaining to them how they did not understand the game of life. Perhaps it was I who did not understand.

"Where is everyone else Finny?" I asked.

"Meyrin got married about 6 years ago and left the household Bocchan. If I remember correctly she just had her 3rd child a few months ago. And Bard, he enlisted in the army again. Apparently he found it more exciting then staying here. He promised that when his term was over he would return to the estate to help but it's been 10 years and I haven't heard a word from him. I assume he's either living his own life and forgotten about us here or died while in service. And Tanaka…he passed away just last year due to old age. He was the only other worker who stayed here besides me the whole time. He never once showed any interest in leaving the estate. He remained loyal to you Bocchan to the very end"

"So it's just you and Lizzy here?"

Finny nodded sadly "I'm afraid so"

"I see" there wasn't much more to say.

"Why don't you go take a nap Bocchan? You look exhausted. We can talk later after you rest a bit" Finny offered.

"Oh yes, a nap sounds nice right about now" I replied. I strolled down the hallways of my former home and came to my bedroom door. When I peeked inside nothing had moved at all. It was all the same as the very last day I'd been in here. I laid in the bed with the silky covers. Oh it was heaven. Well maybe not but as close as I would ever get. I smiled. I can't remember the last time I smiled even when I was still "alive" if that is what I was.

I closed my eyes and fell into the darkness that I recognized as sleep.

* * *

**AN- hm……I don't know should I continue. You tell me. It would feel weird just leaving it ended like that so I may add one more chapter despite what anyone says but someone tell me is worth continuing?! Review please and give me your opinions!!!**

***Icyvampire123***


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- I have decided to continue this story. Haven't really gotten a lot of feed back I did get one though from ufixox. It was the first review I got and he encouraged me to continue to that's what I'm doing. Please leave reviews!!!**

**Sebastian: you heard the lady leave reviews.**

**Me: ah hello Sebastian it's so nice of you to make an appearance here in my authors note but not in the story**

**Sebastian: *smirks* I'm terribly sorry but I will come eventually.**

**Me: that's good cause Ciel needs you**

**Ciel: I DO NOT!!! I am not a helpless child that needs to be babysat by someone!**

**Me: of course you aren't Ciel. But it would help to have Sebastian back wouldn't it?**

**Ciel: why? He's the one who at me?!**

**Me: *sighs* well let's get on with the story**

**Sebastian: oh but Bocchan you knew how it would end.**

**Ciel: *stomps foot and scowls***

**Me: *sighs again***

* * *

When I awoke from my nap it was dark and the mansion was quiet much like it was before when I was still a resident. I rolled off the bed and straightened out my wrinkled clothes. I felt a bit woozy. I had not slept in so long. Over 10 years from what Finny inferred.

I proceeded down the musty halls of my former home and passed by Lizzy's room. Her door was ajar. I peeked inside of course. My curiosity got the best of me.

Lizzy had not moved from her position in bed. She still sat propped up against the head board starring at the wall.

"yes what is it boy?" she surprised me by asking.

"oh I'm sorry Lady Elizabeth"

She turned to look at me. And I mean really look at me. She started at my feet inspecting them thoroughly before her gaze moved up. Once she was satisfied with looking me over from afar she motioned me over with her finger.

"come here boy" she croaked. Lizzy was by no means old. If I did the math correctly she should only be in her mid 20's but she looked much older. Dark rings were most prominent under her green irises. She just looked haggard.

I went to her beside and stared down at her. How sad that someone as bright as Lizzy was broken down into this little woman who sat before me.

She reached up and began stroking my cheek. "oh you do look exactly like Ciel. But he died a long time ago" she looked up into my eyes "and besides Ciel wore an eye patch. He never did tell me what happened. Just that there had been an accident" she frowned at that.

"what was Ciel like?" I asked her. Playing along since obviously she wasn't going to ever believe it was really me.

She giggled a little "oh what was Ciel like? Well he is a hard person to sum up in just a few words really" she paused looking off thoughtfully and grinned "Ciel had such an interesting personality. He was bright and dark, bitter and sweet all at the same time. When Ciel was still a child and his parents were still alive he was an energetic little ball of energy. Always ready for an adventure, always ready to play. We used to play in his backyard all the time as children. Tag, hide and seek, and house of course" she laughed "we were engaged to me married you know. I always insisted on playing house with Ciel to 'practice' for our future. Then there were the times when we would go swimming in the backyard pond" she sighed "back when it was still cared for that is"

"what was Ciel like…after his parents died?" I asked.

Lizzy frowned "he changed dramatically. Everything about Ciel was gone. He was an entirely new person. I was shocked at first but eventually I guess I got used to it. Ciel became very somber and stoic. Rarely ever showing any kind of emotion, besides maybe annoyance. Oh yes Ciel was awfully short tempered. That was the bitter part of Ciel. Always getting angry or frustrated at the smallest of things. But then there were times when Ciel was just a sweet little thing. He always made sure I was well taken care of and that I was happy. He even once let me decorate this whole mansion for his birthday and let me dress Sebastian up in a pink bonnet"

I laughed at the memory. Oh yes I remembered that day quite well when Sebastian and I had walked through the front door and come face to face with a multitude of pink, purple, and yellow. And I remember how funny Sebastian had looked in that pink bonnet.

Lizzy laughed along with me "yes it was a wonderful day. Ciel never celebrated his birthday after his parents died. That was the day of the fire. The day his parents died. I wanted to cheer him up. He was always so sad looking when his birthday came around"

"I see. I'm sure Ciel enjoyed himself"

"you think so?" she sighed "it was so hard to tell with Ciel. When he was happy and when he was not pleased. He tried not show it and let me tell you he was quite good at it"

"still I think he liked it" I said smiling at Lizzy. It was true at the time I had found it completely bothersome but now I appreciated Lizzy's efforts. A little too late I suppose.

"yes and then there was that butler that was always following him around no matter where he went"

"butler? Tell me about him"

"his name was Sebastian Michaelis. He was Ciel's butler. He was dark and mysterious. He always dressed from head to toe in black. And his eyes were a dark brown the color of dried blood. I always found that he unnerved me. Just something about his aura, it just didn't sit right with me. Something about him seemed almost inhuman"

"what do you mean?" had Lizzy known all along that Sebastian wasn't human?

"whenever I was around him I felt a tad woozy and light headed. And his mere presence was enough to send chills down my spin. When I would get home from my visits here I would sit in my room shaking sometimes just thinking about him. Sometimes I had nightmares about him. It was quite frightening"

I had no idea Lizzy had been so…affected by Sebastian. "that sounds awful"

She smiled at me "yes but Sebastian was always a gentlemen. Always being so polite and kind towards me. Maybe it was only because Ciel ordered him to but non the less it eased my fear and I no longer truly worried that there was something wrong with the butler. And he took such good care of Ciel"

I nodded "he sounds like a good man" yeah right!

"Yes I believe he was. Unfortunately though after Ciel…died he left the Phantomhive estate and went else where. Apparently Ciel was the only reason he stayed here"

Of course I thought I was his meal. "I see"

Lizzy smiled. "so boy what is your name?"

"huh?"

"your name boy. I can't just keep calling you boy now can I?" she asked still smiling.

"oh…um…it's Ryuu."

"Ryuu? What a very odd name" Lizzy looked down at her twiddling thumbs thoughtfully.

"yes my parents liked foreign names. They vacationed in Japan for a few months and found that they quite liked the culture" I explained.

Lizzy nodded "oh yes Japan is quite lovely. I've been there once and I was lucky enough to visit there when the Sakura blossoms were in bloom"

I couldn't remember a time when Lizzy ever visited Japan but maybe it had happened after I was sent to my own personal hell. Or maybe she was only trying to be nice.

"well then why don't you go downstairs Ryuu and have Finny prepare you some dinner. It is about dinner time and you look rather hungry"

I nodded "I think I shall do that" I retreated to the doors but then stopped and turned back around to Lizzy "oh and Lady Elizabeth"

Lizzy smiled "please just Lizzy. Ciel used to call me that all the time"

"alright then, Lizzy I would just like to say that……I think Ciel would like it very much if you went outside to the gardens once in awhile and get some fresh air" and with that I exited the room to search for Finny.

* * *

I found Finny in the kitchen, pulling out what appeared to be a roast, from the oven. When he turned around he smiled at me brightly like he used to. Finny seemed to have mellowed out a lot since I was still alive.

"your just in time for supper Bocchan. Tonight's menu is pork roast with buttered mashed potatoes and salted green beans on the side"

"sounds good Finny" I replied looking over tonight's meal. it also appeared that Finny had gotten much better at doing normal household chores.

"I'll just go drop off Lady Elizabeth's meal and then I'll prepare you a plate Bocchan" Finny said as he rolled a dinning cart past me.

"that's alright Finny I can do it myself"

Finny stopped dead at the door and turned back to look at me confused. "um…alright whatever you'd like Bocchan" and then he continued through the doors.

Yes surprising I know, but Finny no longer worked for me and I was no longer his "Bocchan"

I cut off a small slab of the roast and scooped a spoon full of mashed potatoes and green beans on my plate. I wasn't feeling too hungry despite the fact that I hadn't eaten in over a decade.

I took a seat at the island in the center of the kitchen and began cutting my meat just as Finny reappeared at the door.

"well Bocchan I suppose we have some things to talk about"

I glanced up at Finny "yes I suppose I do owe you some answers. However I cannot promise they'll be believable. Do know that they are true though"

Finny shook his head and grinned at me "Bocchan you've been presumed dead for 15 years and now suddenly show up again looking the exact same as you did the day you 'died' I don't think anything you tell me will be too hard to believe"

"alright well it all started when…"

* * *

**AN- alright here's the 2****nd**** chapter peeps. I would like some reviews please oh please!!! And thank you ufixox for being the only one to review!!! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN- hhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy. Icyvampire123 here!!!! Don't know why I'm so hyper all of a sudden but it has caused me to write this chapter so do not question it. I would like to correct a mistake I made it chapter 2 in my authors note on the gender of one of my readers.**

**Ufixox is indeed a girl and I made the mistake of saying he in the last AN. My apologies Ufixox or who is now called Nissy's Angel. **

**Sebastian: yes she was so excited about getting the chapter out that Miss Icy obviously was rather unobservant.**

**Me: shut up Sebastian or I'll have you eaten by a rabid demon dog.**

**Sebastian: (bows) my apologies Miss. Icy.**

**Me: well I keep forgetting to put this in any of my stories so I'll try to remember so Ciel please do the disclaimer so we can get on with the story.**

**Ciel: why do I have to do it?**

**Me: because I asked you to.**

**Ciel:…………..**

**Sebastian:……………………….**

**Me:…………………….well DO IT (glowing red eyes)**

**Ciel: please that doesn't frighten me.**

**Me: well then I guess I'll just have to send you back to hell in the story.**

**Sebastian: ah what a shame that would be Bocchan.**

**Ciel: MISS ICYVAMPIRE123 DOES NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM KUROSHITSUJI!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: thank you.**

* * *

Once I had finished explaining myself Finny just sat there staring at me. I knew he'd give me that look. It was the look that someone gave you when they thought you'd gone insane.

"You're right Bocchan. That is rather hard to believe" Finny wiped the back of his hand over his clammy forehead.

I'd basically explained my whole life story leaving out a few select things. I'd explained about my parents' deaths and about the cult, not going into too much detail about that considering the memories were vague now to me as if they were slowly fading away. I went into depth about Sebastian's true nature and about the reason I had summoned him in the first place. As I talked about the summoning of Sebastian I thought about it for the first time. I mean really thought about it. I had not intentionally called Sebastian. It had been my hate, and anger, my loneliness and fear that had attracted him to me. He had told me once that my personality was most amusing to him. He told I was his most unique master that he'd ever had and he'd never before met anyone like me. And Sebastian had met a lot of people in his lifetime.

"Bocchan I can't believe it…all those years ago. No wonder I got such an odd vibe from him…I should have known. No normal human could be as good as he was at…….well EVERYTHING"

I nodded "Yes. Sebastian was remarkable. Even I was impressed at his skill"

Finny glanced at the floor before speaking "Do you think he's still…well around?"

"Around as in alive? Yes absolutely. He's a demon Finny and demons live forever unless they are murdered by something. If you mean around as in still in England well it's hard to say. He might be but he will not concern himself with me anymore. He's most likely moved onto a new master. Actually he's probably had several more by now"

Finny looked around the kitchen nervously as if Sebastian might pop out from the cabinets and disembowel him. "Do you think there's any chance that might come back for you Bocchan? I mean you said this wasn't supposed to happen. You said you were supposed to be stuck in that place forever"

I shrugged my shoulders and stared out the kitchen window that was over the stove. I honestly didn't know. Sebastian might not even know that I escaped, or maybe he did know and he just didn't care, or there was also the possibility that he was on his way right now to take me back into that dark place and this time make sure there was no way for me to get back out.

"I really don't know Finny. I am no longer connected to Sebastian" I absentmindedly touched the corner of my eye that used to have an eye patch over it. It was the eye that used to bare our contract. It felt like a piece of me was missing without that contract shinning in my eye. Without that constant pull I had whenever I was separated from Sebastian for long periods of time.

"I hope he doesn't come back here Bocchan" Finny sighed "because if he did I don't think little old me would be able to protect you"

I looked up at Finny, a little shocked. He got up from his seat and hurried towards the kitchen doors. "I've got to go take Lady Elizabeth her medicine but you may do as you like while I do that Bocchan" and then he left…and I was alone.

* * *

While Finny took Lizzy her medicine I wandered the rest of the bottom floor which I had missed before. The downstairs parlor was locked and the door was buried under a foot of dust. It had obviously not been opened in years. I continued down the halls. The walls had been bared of any and all paintings, or candles. All of my families art had been striped from the walls, and I hoped, stored somewhere safe from dust, bugs and water damage. I strolled to the back of the mansion where I used to have my servants, Sebastian included, sleep. All the doors there were locked too. All except Sebastian's that is. I turned the knob and pushed open the creaky oak door. Dust clouds swarmed my vision and got in my nose, eyes and mouth. I sneezed a few times, spit on the floor to get that awful taste out of my mouth, and wiped at my eyes furiously before I was finally back to normal.

The room was emptied of everything except the bed, which was nothing but the bed frame and the mattress. Dust covered the wood floors. There were actually foot prints left where I had stepped. There was nothing interesting here. Nothing which I found interesting anyway.

I turned around about to leave when all of a sudden to door slammed shut dust clouds being produced once again and getting into my eyes. I shouted out in frustration and I rubbed at my eyes again. What happened?

Once I could see again I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge the handle wouldn't even turn. It was like I was locked in.

"Finny?! Finny are you out there?! Finny?!" I shouted through the door. There was no answer. "Dammit!"

"My oh my look who we have here" an all too familiar voice squawked from behind.

I whirled around and came face to face with my worst nightmare. Long flowing red hair, white sharp shark teeth, and glasses to match.

"Hello again Grell Sutcliff"

Grell smiled at me eerily with those pearly white teeth "we meet again Ciel Phantomhive"

* * *

**(P.O.V. change now!)**

I had felt it the moment it happened. It was like a shock that went through me and almost brought me to my knees. And demons were NEVER to show weakness such as that. I had been massaging my newest human master's shoulders after a long day of work, this human was going to specifically tasty when I got the chance to devour his soul so full of jealousy and hate it was just absolutely mouthwatering. But as I stood there rubbing his shoulders imagining the taste of his soul I'd felt the jolt of power shot through me as if I'd been electrocuted. I jerked back from the man who was now my master, and I do use the term master lightly, and stared bewildered down at my gloved hands. I could not imagine that the shock had come from my newest master. He was nothing but a useless, hopeless sap with way too much time on his hands and way too many grudges for one man.

"What's wrong with you Sebastian? Why did you stop?" the man asked gruffly from his seat.

"I apologize Garrett-Sama. Just thought I saw a bug is all" I explained, irritated that I did not understand where the sudden jolt came from.

"Well get back to it then. I have a knot in right shoulder and it's killing me" the foolish man, called Garrett, commanded firmly.

"Of course Garrett-Sama" I continued with the shoulder rub but I did not stop thinking about what had just happened. It had a familiar essence to it. One I knew I'd felt before. But what? What was it?

Something told me I would soon find out.

* * *

**AN- Gomen about the short chap peeps. I just had to get it out before I lost my inspiration. Anyway leave reviews or else I'll have Sebby eaten by a rabid demon dog!!!!! Mwahahahahahahahaha.**

**Sebastian: please leave reviews for my sake.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- hey! Don't really have anything more to say except thanks for all the reviews. So Sebby would you please give us the disclaimer so we may get on with the story.**

**Sebastian: DISCLAIMER MISS. ICYVAMPIRE123 OWNS NOTHING FROM KUROSHITSUJI!!!**

**Me: and that's a wrap on with the story now!!!**

* * *

"Well when I first heard I didn't believe it. I just had to see it with my own eyes. Apparently the rumors were true!" Grell said.

"What rumors? What are you talking about? And why are you in my house?!" I found Grell the most annoying creature in the universe before and I could see now that he, unlike Finny and Lizzy, had not changed one bit.

"As I recall Ciel this house no longer belongs to you. You lost that right long ago" Grell smirked and then pulled his finger through his long hair

I felt my face heat up and took a deep breath before speaking again "Will you please answer my question?!" I snarled.

"Which one would that be kid?" Grell asked in a nonchalant voice as he carelessly twirled a strip of fiery red hair around his index finger.

"What rumors are you talking about?" I asked again, only this time more calmly.

Grell chuckled "I think you know"

"Obviously I do not or I wouldn't be asking you"

"Such a temper you have" Grell sighed "the second you escaped we had fate wailing and screeching the halls in the spirit realm about some catastrophe that happened. No one believed her when she told the story because Fate is just so dramatic and makes a big deal out of everything" he really shouldn't be talking I thought as he went on "well it turns out she was right. We did have a catastrophe on our hands. Something that has never ever happened before in the history of demons or reapers"

"Get on with Grell!"

"A human who had made a deal with a demon escaped from hell" Grell's eyes suddenly narrowed and turned serious "a human has NEVER before escaped from hell. Once you're in you're in forever. There are rare occasions when, the shall we say hire ups, interfere but those as I said are very rare. other then those few exceptions no one has ever gotten out of hell" Grell glared at me "you've caused absolute chaos in the spirit realm Ciel Phantomhive"

I was quick to defend myself "but I didn't do anything! I COULDN'T do anything!"

Grell shook his head "No, it was obviously not your doing. However, you are the easiest one to blame and the council needs someone to put the blame on or else we are utterly screwed. Fate was having a fit when I left for this place. Throwing things and screaming bloody murder" Grell shook his head again but this time it seemed it was in disbelief.

I noticed something then. Grell spoke of _"fate"_ as if it were an actual person instead of a thing. "Grell why do you speak of fate as if it were a person?"

Grell glanced down at me through heavy lashes and then threw his head back and proceeded to laugh hysterically "You truly are clueless aren't you brat?! Did Sebastian explain nothing to you?" when I didn't answer Grell frowned "my my this is a problem" maybe I had been wrong before, maybe Grell had matured a bit. Still had that irritating voice but he didn't act like so much of a fool anymore.

"are you telling me fate is an actual person?"

Grell sighed "No not necessarily a person. More of a spirit or an energy that is even older then God himself. Fate is not the only one. There's Justice, Destiny which is Fate's twin in a matter of speaking, and Nature otherwise know as Mother Nature. None of them are too thrilled with you right now either"

"and they all live in the Shinigami world?"

"They may live anywhere they please. They have ultimate power and in turn have the right to travel between worlds" Grell answered staring at me.

"So Grell tell me this do you know what happened? I mean with how I escaped?" the last thing I wanted to do was to anger the Shinigami or anyone hire up. The Shinigami were in charge of taking the dead souls of humans to their proper places, wither that be heaven or hell, they judged the soul, decided where they would go to.

"I haven't any idea what happened. The pathway to and from hell has been sealed off and as a result we Shinigami are forced to store the human souls who are sentenced there in Limbo. Limbo was not meant as a storage unit and is becoming quite full and the souls are rioting and causing trouble for the guards sent to look after them it's a miracle none of them have escaped yet"

I pondered over the matter for a moment "But what does my little issue have to do with all this? Why did they seal off the pathways to hell? Can't you just you know put me back in?"

Grell sighed "It's not that easy kid. Obliviously you don't understand the situation at hand"

I shook my head and gripped the door handle "Then explain it to me and stop so insolent Grell Sutcliff!"

Grell sighed dramatically like he used and waved his hand at me dismissively "oh if I must I suppose I will. The point is brat that if there is a hole in hell this can affect every single soul in hell. If you escaped others can certainly escape as well. Do you see the danger in this? Imagine the world being overrun with angry, vengeful souls from hell, trillions and trillions of them. The world would certainly become a hell on earth. There'd be no possible to rain them all in. and the high council in the shinigami world is under deep pressure to find out what happened and to make sure no one else can escape. Also they need to hold someone accountable for this incident and as I said before you are the easiest one to blame"

I was beginning to understand now. "but……I didn't…"

"I know I know you didn't do anything and the council knows you didn't do anything! But they need someone to blame! And you're the lucky blamee'"

"well what's going to happen to me?"

Grell rolled his eyes "Don't you know? You'll get the worst punishment the Shinigami council is able to give to any creature living or otherwise"

"and what would that be?" I was shaking. My legs felt like they were about to buckle. I was going to faint.

"your soul will be completely extinguished. You will cease to exist. And you'll be devoured by non other then the devil himself"

And that was all I heard because then…………I proceeded to faint. How humiliating.

* * *

(P.O.V CHANGE)

It was late in the middle of the night, possibly early morning. I was finishing up polishing Garret-Sama's silver when suddenly I was rudely interrupted by of all things, William T. Spears the high ranking Shinigami who I'd had past experience with.

"well isn't this a surprise" I said. I hadn't seen him in years and was hoping to never see him again. Demons were not often that lucky.

The foul Shinigami pushed up his glasses with his scythe and glared coldly at me. It was same cold glare he gave everyone demon or not. "It was not my choice to come here but I was the only one available. Right now I am disgusted just standing this close to you" William blanched and then his face returned to it's normal emotionless stare.

"well I can assure you William I am no more thrilled the you are about this situation so would you mind if we could hurry this along?"

"I can see you haven't heard the latest news Sebastian Michaelis. I figured you would since it directly affects your foul birth place"

I stared at him bewildered. I was beginning to feel that way a lot these days and I didn't like it. "what are you talking about?"

"Honestly" William sighed while pushing his glasses up yet again with his scythe. "a soul from hell has escaped and is back in the world of the living. It's causing utter chaos in the Shinigami realm and in Hell"

"a human soul? Are you certain of this?!" this was unheard of! Never in my lifetime or in anyone else lifetime had I ever heard of this happening.

"yes it's true. A human soul. You should be familiar with this particular soul he was one of your previous masters"

I rolled my eyes "I've had so many in my lifetime I forget them shortly after I've eaten them"

William smirked, which was immensely rare. "oh I think you'll remember this one quite well Demon. The soul's name is Ciel Phantomhive"

* * *

**AN- oooohhhh things are heating up. Leave reviews and I'm more likely to update faster!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- don't have a lot to say again so (clap clap) on with the disclaimer please Ciel.**

**Ciel: icyvampire123 owns NOTHING from kuroshitsuji. Even though she would like too**.

* * *

For a moment I thought I'd heard wrong. I set down the silver, that I was still gripping in my gloved hands, down on the table and turned my full attention to William. "what did you say?"

William's smirk was still in place as he repeated himself and pushed his glasses up again "the soul's name is Ciel Phantomhive. I am sure you remember this particular master quite well don't you? Disgusting beast!"

I had to take a breather. I leaned back against the table and put my hand to my face, trying my best to compose myself. _Ciel Phantomhive._ it was a name I thought I would never hear again. A soul I thought I would never see again.

"you seem in shock Demon? I thought demons were masters at self control. Apparently you have weakened over the years"

I glared at William and sighed "I don't understand how this could have happened. I made sure to seal him in nice a tight. There was no possible way for him to escape. I made absolute sure of it"

"it was not your doing demon, as much as I wish it was, it was someone or something else"

I shook my head in disbelief "but what could have done this? There isn't anything powerful enough to do such a thing" it was impossible the only thing that was capable of doing this would be…well God himself or perhaps Fate and Destiny.

"honestly no one knows. It baffles the council and has shocked the big four. This has never happened before, no one knows what to do. We have no connection to the hire ups so things are not going at all well"

I sighed again "well why exactly have you come to inform me of this. I would have found out soon. Word travels fast where I come from"

"I am aware. But if you wish to prevent what is going to happen you need to know whats going on" William pushed up his glasses and scowled.

"well are you going to tell me or not?"

"the council is looking to hold Ciel accountable for these happenings and the big four are in agreement. If Ciel is tried I'm sure you know what will happen to him then. He will surely be found guilty by the high court of the Shinigami"

"and then he will be no more" oh yes I was all to familiar with what the Shinigami council did to those committed of such awful crimes. I had known many to face their wrath and not come back afterwards.

"well then I'm sure you see now that you cannot just leave him alone to fare for himself" William muttered. He turned and it looked as if he were about to leave.

"Wait William! Why have you come to tell me this. You hate demons, all Shinigami do. And you hate the humans who socialize with them. So why do you wish to help Ciel?"

William didn't turn around when he replied "because despite what you are and what Ciel did, he is still a child and this was not his fault. Doesn't he already have to deal with enough, spending eternity in hell without this added to it?" William did not wait around for my answer. Instead he just walked out the kitchen door and slammed it shut behind him. I could sense William as he wandered further away from the home until his aura was completely gone. I glanced over at the antique grandfather clock. 4 AM. It looked as if I would be making a trip to England.

* * *

(P.O.V. CHANGE)

I could faintly hear muffled chatter surrounding me. It was annoying like that of a pesky fly that just refused to leave you alone on a hot summers day. I groaned and tried to open my mouth to tell the voices to shut up but I found I could not open it. It was heavy almost like it was sown shut. I tried opening my eyes but found my lids were to heavy and I was exhausted. I calmed myself and tried to concentrate more on the actual words being said by whoever was speaking.

"I don't know what happened to him Lady Elizabeth honest! I found him unconscious on the floor in one of the servants old rooms!" I heard Finny cry

"well is the doctor on his way?!" Lizzy rasped.

"yes I phoned him about a half an hour ago he should be here soon"

Lizzy gave an exasperated sigh "alright then. Just make sure he's well taken care of Finny. I'm going to return to bed, I'm becoming quite dizzy"

"of course Lady Elizabeth! Please return to bed and rest your not supposed to be standing for this long anyhow"

I heard the shuffling of fabric and feet and the soft click of a door being closed and then there was silence. I tried opening my eyes again and this time succeeded in the task. My vision was blurry for a few seconds until I blinked and everything came into view. I was alone in my old room. The curtains were shut allowing no natural light in and everything appeared to have been dusted and washed down. Perhaps Finny had done that while I was speaking with Grell.

Grell! Oh now I remembered why I had fainted in the first place. I balled my fists up and stared at the ceiling taking deep breaths and closing my eyes again. I don't know how long I sat there like that before I heard more muffled voices and footsteps.

"he's in here Doctor Felton! Right here in this room!" Finny cried frantically.

"oh calm down Finny. He probably just has nothing more then a fever" a calm voice resounded.

"that's exactly what you said when Lady Elizabeth had that bad cough and it turned out to be pneumonia!"

I could just imagine this Dr. Felton rolling his eyes at Finny "she's still breathing is she?"

"that's awful Dr. Felton you should be ashamed"

Dr. Felton chuckled just as the door opened. Finny stepped in and smiled at me when he saw I was awake.

"Bocchan your awake! I'm glad. I've brought a doctor here to take a look at you. His name is Dr. Felton"

Finny stepped aside and in walked a very professional looking young man. His hair a mop of red on his head. It reminded me so much of Grell's hair but this man kept it at a decent length. His eyes were a bright green that just shinned with enthusiasm. He smiled at me.

"good afternoon Ryuu. My name is Dr. Felton as Finny said and I would just like to take a quick look at you"

Ah Lizzy must have mentioned my fake name to Finny. "nice to meet you. I'm sorry to cause any trouble I don't know what came over me I just started feeling dizzy all of a sudden" I lied.

Dr. Felton nodded and pulled up a chair next to my bed. It was a chair Sebastian often used when I ordered him to stay until I fell asleep some nights. Those nights were nothing but distant memories now.

"so you say you got dizzy all of a sudden huh?" Dr. Felton asked as he pulled up his medical bag onto the bed beside me.

"yes. I was exploring through the old servants region of the house and suddenly out of no where a dizzy spell came on" I explained. Lying was a talent of mine. I'd required long ago when I worked for Queen Victoria as her watchdog.

Dr. Felton nodded, unsnapping his bag and pulling out all the normal medical tools needed for a check up. "yes yes perhaps it was from all that dust in there. I hear from Finny you have asthma"

I nodded "yes but I haven't had an attack in over 3 years sir"

"yes, that sometimes is the case. It'll disappear for a few months or occasionally, in your case, it sometimes can go away for years but it only takes a small cold or a bit of dust and it can come back with a vengeance"

"I see"

Dr. Felton began his examination. He felt for my pulse, took my temperature, listened to my breathing and heart, checked my reflexes (I had no idea what that had to do with an asthma attack) and he looked in my ears and eyes.

"well you seem to be fine now. It probably was just all that dust in there that set off your asthma. Finny you should start being more thorough in your cleaning if this boy is going to be staying with you" Dr. Felton explained as he repacked his tools.

"yes I'll be more careful now. But no one has gone into those rooms for years and I wasn't expecting young Ryuu here to go exploring in them either" Finny mumbled, ushering Dr. Felton through the door.

"alright whatever you say Finny. Now I must be going I have a noon appointment with a screaming four year old" the voices faded from my room as the two descended the stairs.

I snuggled up in my bed and closed my eyes again hoping for some more sleep. I was still feeling exhausted. However right as I was about to fall asleep a huge gust of wind blew through the room and slapped me in the face.

I shot our of bed and gripped the blankets, to cover myself. "what the heck!" I shouted.

A young girl was standing in my window. Long flowing blond hair with blue eyes. She looked like an angel. The real kind not the psycho demented angels like Ash and Angela. However she did not look at all pleased. She was giving me a piercing glare and had her arms crossed over her chest.

"who are you?" I gasped. Was it me or did the air suddenly become very thin.

The 'Angel' pursed her lips and stepped down from the window onto the floor. She stood there a moment before she spoke "are you Ciel Phantomhive?" her voice was like bells. Tinkling like a fairies would.

"Yes"

What I was not expecting next was when her tiny hand connected with my cheek and sent me flying backwards in the wall.

"Fool!" she screeched "do you have any idea what you've done!" she raised her hand ready for another blow but I was ready with……yes my pillow. I held it in front of my cheek blocking it from her hit.

"what's the matter with you?! Who the hell are you?!" I yelped when this fiery little blond kicked me in the shin! How dare she! I may be dead but I was still the Earl of Phantomhive. I still should have some amount of respect.

"you've ruined everything boy! Everything!" the girl collapsed on the floor in sobs and buried her face in her hands, the very ones which had stuck me.

"who are you?" I asked again after a few seconds of listening to her cries.

"I'm Fate!" she sobbed.

"fate?"

"I don't e-expect y-you to know a-any-thing about m-me. Y-our no-thing b-but a human!" she stuttered.

"I've heard of you" I whispered.

For a moment Fate ceased her sobbing and stared at me with tearful blue eyes "you have?"

"yes but only just recently. From a particular Shinigami. Now what are you doing here?" goodness Grell wasn't kidding when he spoke of Fate making a big deal out of everything. She was an emotional little thing.

Fate stood up from the floor and dusted off her white gown. She stood taller trying to look more dignified "well, I apologize for my outburst I am not usually so disgraceful"

"well then since you have composed yourself do you mind explaining what you are doing in my room?" I asked while trying to rub away the sting still in my cheek.

Fate giggled mischievously "silly boy don't you know? I've come to take you to the Shinigami council"

* * *

**AN- so it appears Fate has some serious mood swings going on lol. Leave reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- ya-ho!!! I would just like to thank all those who have left reviews!!! Yumikire, Crystalguradian, Risi, Faust's oblivion, Pizzacut, Michelle801, Woolsmynx and Nissy's Angel. Thanks you guys for reviewing!!! And now on with the disclaimer.**

**Grell: Sebby and the brat were not available today so I will giving the wonderful and FAAAAABULOUSE disclaimer. ICYVAMPIRE123 OWNS NOTHING FROM KUROHITSUJI!!!!**

**Me: uh……thank you Grell. Oh and P.S. I have replies to recent reviews in bottom AN because I had so many =D**

* * *

Fate twirled about the room on tiptoes, much like a ballerina would in pointer shoes. Her hair whipped around as she spun in circles again and again. I must admit, Fate was beautiful.

"well, if you've come to take me then why have we not left yet?" I asked impatient with her childish antics.

Fate laughed "why are you so eager to meet your doom boy? Are you so miserable that you are suicidal?"

"what?! No! I just want to get this over with and dancing around the room isn't going to get me through this any faster!"

Fate stopped her insistent spins and narrowed her blue eyes at me. "I'd watch that tone if I were you boy! I may not look like much but trust me when I say that your precious demon, Sebastian, would cower in my presence!"

I found that hard to believe. Sebastian was…not the type to shall we say be intimidated by little girls, no matter how powerful they claimed to be.

"I apologize for any disrespect" I lied. I really couldn't care less if this girl was upset or not. She'd slapped me and my cheek was still stinging from it.

Fate snickered and smirked at me "alright I suppose we can leave now then" Fate pivoted towards the window and put her hands on her hips "where on earth is Destiny? I told her to be here within the hour. She's always so late"

"Destiny is your twin correct?" I asked.

Fate shrugged "I guess you could say that. We're not exactly twins since we're not even really true beings but it's one of humans interpretation of us"

"what exactly do you do?"

Fate sighed and made a "shoo" motion at me "stop asking questions boy. All of them or at least most of them will be answered in time"

I said nothing more and instead lowered myself on my bed in silence. Fate stood basking in the moonlight which illuminated a small percentage of the room. Her attention seemed to be else where. Her eyes seeming distant as if in another world. It was a stare people often claimed I had when my mind was on other matters.

Suddenly Fate perked up and smiled "she's here"

"who? Destiny?"

Fate giggled "who else would it be?" she scurried over to the window and peered out a grin still playing on her lips.

"where is she?" I asked peeking around here and out the window but seeing nothing abnormal.

Again Fate giggled "patience my dear boy. Destiny will be here soon. Trust me you'll know when she gets here"

"how?" right as I asked the question Fate grabbed my arm and raced over to the other side of the room and shielded me with her body. "what are yo-"

_**BOOM**_

"THAT'S HOW!" Fate screamed over the boom. I just barely heard her.

My vision was obscured by enormous clouds of grey smoke and flying debree. Hot embers floated past me and slowly fell to the ground where they simmered out. I coughed. Hard. My throat hurt it felt raw. I reached forward trying to find Fate but alas she was gone.

"Fa-" I was unable to finish because I exploded into another coughing fit.

"Destiny look what you've done?!" I heard fate shout from somewhere inside the clouds.

"well didn't you warn him?" an unfamiliar female voice said in a monotone.

Fate sighed "obviously not. I was hoping you would not enter so…loudly!"

The voice laughed "you don't know me at all do you sister dear"

"shut-up and help me find him!" Fate snarled.

"o-over" gasp "here" gasp. I could feel my throat constricting, closing off my airways. I collapsed on the floor gripping the rug trying to get a breath.

"here he is Fate. Gasping for dear life. Is he alright?" I looked up to see a beautiful short young girl, the exact opposite of her 'twin' hair the color of a ravens feathers, and eyes a deep brown with gold flecks in them that were so bright I could even see them from my position on the floor. She was pale, so very pale. A sickly type of pale. She stared down at me emotionlessly not even lifting one of her slender little fingers to help me.

Fate came barreling up from behind her, Shoving Destiny roughly in the shoulder "don't just stand there you fool! Help him!"

"hey I didn't sign up for this Fate. I'm only your ride. No where in the handbook does it say I have to do anything for this human" Destiny said lifting her upper lip in a snarl.

"don't be so cruel Destiny! Now help me with him! He has asthma!"

Destiny rolled her eyes at Fate but leaned down towards me ready to help, which I was grateful for because I beginning to lose consciousness.

I fainted for a few minutes and when I came to again I was seated in a carriage with my head of Fate's lap. Across from us sat Destiny who was devouring caramel chocolates. I recognized them because it was the Phantomhive brand!

"these are actually pretty good kid" Destiny mumbled through her chewing it came out as "theves awe acutwilly pwety gowd kid"

"thanks" I mumbled. I could breath again, thank god.

Fate giggled "I told her we didn't have time to stop but she insisted. We made a pit stop at one of the Phantomhive candy shops and got a box. I tried one and it was quite delectable"

I nodded my head, not really listening. I already knew the Phantomhive's chocolates were delicious. It was my family whom had created them.

It took me a moment to register the insistent stroking of finger atop my head. "your hair is so silky smooth Ciel" Fate giggled "it's addicting to just pull your fingers through it"

I shot up and slapped her hand away "don't touch me so easily!"

Destiny frowned at me but said nothing as she continued eating her chocolates. Fate stared at me wide eyed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" Fate retracted her hand and scooted over to the far side of the seat.

Touching. It was something that I never was too fond of. Only Sebastian and Lizzy were truly allowed to physically touch me others were to keep their hands away or risk having them gnawed off.

"where are we going?" I asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

Destiny answered "to the Shinigami realm. This is one of the soul carriers, we are in now. There was no other form of transportation available" Destiny stuffed the last chocolate in her mouth and wiped her hands on her black gown that was identical to Fate's, all except for the color that is. Her face was still expressionless.

Fate remained silent, sulking over in the corner.

(P.O.V. CHANGE)

The trip to London took no time at all. But however when I arrived at the mansion I was too late.

I rang the door bell and waited patiently for an answer. While doing that I searched the house telepathically. I could sense three people in the home. One of them I recognized. I knew that aura all too well. It was Ciel's aura only now it was tainted with a dark luster. It was tainted with death.

The door opened and I was surprised to come face to face with Finny the old Gardner whom I had not seen in 15 years. His eyes widened like those of a frightened child and he tried to shut the door on me. I stuck my hand out and shoved it open.

"my my how very rude of you Finny. I don't recall you being so ill-mannered before"

Finny gasped and then his shocked expression to one of anger "what do you want Sebastian?!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. Normally I would have kept up my façade as the kind obedient butler but I was in a hurry and was not in the mood to be questioned.

"I'm here to see Bocchan"

Finny's eyes copied mine and narrowed into slits "have you gone mad Sebastian? The Bocchan died ages ago"

"do not take me for a fool Finnian I do not have patience today. Now let me through I must speak with him immediately!"

Finny still persisted and jumped in front of me as I stepped forward "even if Bocchan was here what would make you think he WANTS to see you?!"

"I really don't care if he does or not. This is important!" I shoved Finny out of the way and was heading towards the stairs when an aura suddenly overran the mansion. Spiritual pressure was heavy and weighted me down, I could barely move. I knew who it was immediately "DAMMIT!"

Then BOOM! Something crashed through the house and another strong aura swirled around me. It was a warning to stay away.

"whats on earth was that?!" Finny gasped oblivious to the strong auras and spiritual energies.

I pushed through the pressure, much like you would in a swimming pool, and hurried up the stairs and to Ciel's room. But by the time I got there and shoved the door open the only thing inhabiting the room was nothing but rubble.

* * *

**AN- it is done Chapter 6 is done! I'm so happy because now things are REALLY heating up. Ciel is on his way to the shinigami realm and Sebastian has arrived too late. **

**Sebby: look below for a description to the next chapter and remember to leave reviews.**

**Description: Ciel arrives in the shinigami realm and no one there is too happy to see him. Meanwhile Sebastian seeks out the help of an old, acquaintance, to help him find a way to the Shinigami realm and save Ciel from his horrid fate. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN- hey peeps I actually forgot to put the replies to the reviews in the last chapter tee-hee sorry bout that. I'll but them in the next chapter promise! Oh and Ciel maybe a little OOC in this chapter. Now please disclaimer I really don't care who does it.**

**Fate: well then allow me. **

**Destiny: what if I want to do it?**

**Fate: oh but Destiny dear you never want to do anything. Just sit back and enjoy the story.**

**Destiny: well I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Fate: too bad!**

**Me: why don't you both do it?**

**Fate & Destiny: MISS ICYVAMPIRE123 OWNS NOTHING FROM KUROSHITSUJI EXCEPT US!**

**Me: thank you girls**

It did not take long at all to get the Shinigami realm. I was expecting it to take at least a few hours but now we were there within a matter of minutes after I woke up.

The carriage suddenly came to holt, jolting everyone forward except Destiny who seemed to be expecting it and gripped the seat to keep herself in place.

"we're here" Destiny said in a bored tone.

The door swung open the moment Destiny said it. A cold breeze blew in across my face and surprising it smelled somewhat pleasant. Almost like flowers. Destiny got out first followed by me and Fate.

What I saw was magnificent. We were standing on what appeared to be a floating island, nothing was around us if you looked over the edge there was nothing but clear blue sky and a few white fluffy clouds. What was most grand of all was the absolutely breathtaking palace that stood before us. Surrounding it were miniature gardens with ponds and fountains alike. One large stone path led straight from where we stood down the middle of the multitude of gardens to the doors of the white crystal like palace. Coming off the main path were little paths made up of cobble stone leading to each individual garden or court yard. It was beautiful. I never expected the Shinigami realm to be so, lovely. Shinigami were death gods I was expecting gloom, and doom but no here it felt serene and peaceful.

Destiny turned to me "follow me" was all she said. She began walking down the main stone path, black hair swaying loosly behind her. Fate nudged me with her shoulder when I didn't move.

"come along we can't have you getting the lost now can we?" Fate grabbed my hand and began following her sister. I tried pulling my hand out of her vice like grip but it was no use.

As the three of us treaded down the stone path new scents attacked my nose. Every garden had a new scent to it. When we passed the first it was filled with red flowers, some which resembled roses. They smelled of strawberries, and cherries. The second garden was covered it yellow butterscotch and lemon registered. An odd combination but some how the two scents did not mix together as they should have. With every other sniff the smell would change from lemon to butterscotch or butterscotch to lemon. The third garden presented blue flowers. Blueberries, and one smell which I did not recognize but was delicious all the same. (1) there were many more gardens with flowers and trees and smells but eventually we reached the doors and the blissful scents disappeared.

I sighed disappointed. Fate noticed and grinned "the council members often go and enjoy the gardens after a long days work. The scents are meant to relax and calm people. I quite recently have myself wandering the red and yellow gardens the smells are just so lovely. And the fountains in each garden have the flavor of the garden scents. It's truly wonderful"

"yes I've never seen anything like it"

Destiny shook her head and glared at me in disgust "of course you haven't. your nothing but a human. Humans weren't meant to see this, weren't meant to enjoy it"

"Destiny!" Fate reprimanded "honestly what's the matter with you?"

Destiny did not reply. She merely gave me an evil look and then proceeded up the steps to the double doors. They were enormous about as large as three story building. I could only imagine what the inside looked like.

The doors creaked open ever so slightly and a rather tall, muscular man stepped out. His shaggy black hair blocking his eyes from view, a frown was set in place.

"I see you've returned with a little friend Destiny, Fate" he mumbled addressing the twin beings.

"it's the condemned soul, Joshua" Fate stated simply.

The man called Joshua, frowned deeper and tilted his head down towards me. I glared back at him.

"so you're the little miscreant who is causing all this hoopla" he sighed "you know how much paper work I've had to fill out because of you"

"that isn't my problem" I replied carelessly.

"he's a little spitfire" Destiny mused.

Joshua nodded "yes I can see that. Might want to rein that in kid cause no one here right now is too happy with you"

The way Joshua said it made me shiver. There was an icy edge to his tone.

Fate came forward and smacked Joshua upside his head "don't go scaring the boy now! Come along we have to report to the council"

Inside the palace everything seemed to be cut from crystal. Everything was white or clear like glass.

The place was flooded with Shinigami, non of them looking too friendly when they laid on eyes on me. One even had the nerve to spit on me! Destiny simply smirked while Fate whirled around and shoved the rude Shinigami up against the wall and threatened to have him demoted to paper work for the next millennia. He quickly apologized and shuffled away. After that no Shinigami did anything other then glare daggers at me.

When we reached a door that was different from any of the other doors we stopped. This door was larger then the rest and was not white or crystal. This door was black. Black as coal. Destiny stepped forward and knocked softly on the door. I doubted anyone would have been able to hear her knock on the other side but I was wrong. The door opened slowly and we walked inside.

(P.O.V. CHANGE)

I was furious to say the least when I found Ciel already gone and on his way to the Shinigami council. I growled and stormed out of the house. I was so sure that I would have been able to get there in time. Apparently I'd misjudged the council. They were in a hurry to end this, they would not waste any time in proceeding with the trial. I had no way of getting to the Shinigami realm, demons were forbidden. Not that I was one to follow rules but this rule was absolute. The devil himself had come together with the leader of the Shinigamis' and agreed on it. If you disobeyed then there would be severe punishment.

I would have to find some way to get there without breaking any rules. And I knew just the person to help me.

"oh my it's been a long time hee hee hee"

"yes indeed it has. But I've come here on strict business"

"hee hee hee I know why you're here. You wish me to find a way for you to get the Shinigami realm"

"I take it you've heard the news then, undertaker"

Undertaker smirked and laughed "yes, I have. The little Earl has caused quite the uproar in the Shinigami realm hasn't he?"

"yes, unfortunately"

Undertaker twiddled his thumbs and paced the dark, gloomy room. He ran his fingers across one of his coffins and smiled "hmmmm………yes yes the Earl has gotten himself into quite a bit of trouble. Hee hee hee"

I sighed "yes, now can you get me to the Shinigami realm or not?"

"of course I can get you there. Getting you there is not the problem" Undertaker stroked the freshly carved coffin and smirked wider "the issue lies in getting you out of there along with the Earl. Hee hee hee"

I scowled "let me worry about that. For now I just need to get there"

Undertaker stopped his insistent stroking and turned to me "then we should leave immediately. The Earl's trial is in three days"

"three days?" I gasped "why so soon?"

The Undertaker chuckled "honestly Sebastian do you even have to ask such a question?"

"I suppose not"

"well then let us be off. Oh but first we are going to need to recruit" Undertaker said cheerfully.

I raised an eyebrow at him "recruit? What ever for?"

Undertaker chuckled once again "goodness Sebastian you didn't think we were going in this alone did you? I have a few people who owe me a favor. They can consider this little mission payment. I've had one of them keeping an eye on the young Earl ever since I found out he returned. I'm sure your quite familiar with him"

"who is it?" I soon regretted asking.

"OH SEBBY!!!"

Grell came barreling towards me from the back room laughing happily.

"UNDERTAKER!"

**AN- well there you have it chapter 7. Ciel is now in the Shinigami realm with Fate and Destiny and they are going into an ominous room ooohhh. Also now Grell is teamed up with Sebastian and Undertaker. Eh I'm not too thrilled with this chapter. The feelings just weren't in it really so sorry if it's not as good as the others. I hope the next one will go along better. Did I make Undertaker laugh to much? Reviews please!!!**

**Undertaker: hee hee hee see below for a description of chapter 8.**

**Description: Ciel is going to meet the Shinigami council and like with most of the inhabitants of the Shinigami realm they are not at all thrilled to see him. Grell and Undertaker have now joined Sebastian in his quest to save Ciel but the road is not a smooth one as they venture to the Shinigami realm. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- hello fellow readers. I'm glad you've returned for another installment of "from hell to home" so lets get this show on the road. Disclaimer please!**

**Justice: this is so annoying…….**

**Me: why are you even here. Your not in the story yet.**

**Justice: Sebastian, Grell, and Undertaker are playing poker tonight and Ciel is busy chowing down on sweets with Fate and Destiny.**

**Me: oh ok then. Please do go on.**

**Justice: how bothersome……..-Sighs- well as you already Icyvampire123 owns NOTHING from Kuroshitsuji. I don't see the point to these stupid things. I mean isn't it a little obvious that you don't own Kuroshitsuji?**

**Me: I agree Justice but it must be done so without further delay I present you with chapter 8 of From Hell To Home.**

* * *

When my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness of the room I was greeted with some very unpleasant looking council members. They were all seated in a row of lush chairs on a long platform. The walls were dark stone and the floors black, and polished to look like slick glass.

"who is it you have brought to us on this chaotic day Fate? Destiny?" a voice full of authority boomed. It echoed off the walls and made my ears ring.

I looked up to see a rather plump man dressed in black robes standing tall in front of his seat. He glared down at me piercingly with bright green eyes.

"we have brought to you the condemned soul, Ethan" Destiny said boldly, her voice strong.

Ethan nodded and sat back down in his chair, which was in the center. "I see. Present the boy's name please, Fate"

"you already know his name Ethan" Fate stated. Her voice almost sounded…strained.

Ethan lifted his upper lip in a snarl "Fate, I am not in the mood today for you foolish antics! Present this boy properly before the council!"

Fate stepped forward and narrowed her eyes at Ethan "I'd watch that tone if I were you Ethan. Do not forget who gave you the position of high councilmen. It can easily be taken away"

Ethan sighed and returned Fates narrow eyed gaze "I apologize for any disrespect I may have given you Fate"

"of course you are. Now this boy is Ciel Phantomhive"

Ethan glanced at me again. I stiffened. "uh-huh. Justice read off the charges please!"

Suddenly a young man again, dressed in black robes, stepped out from behind the row of chairs with a scroll gripped in his hands. His eyes were pure black and his hair a tousled mess of brown. He had a frown in place as he unrolled the scroll.

"oh this is truly bothersome. Ok lets see here……accusations are, violation of authority in both Shinigami world and the underworld. Violation of rightful imprisonment, interfering in matters that are in the hands of Justice, Fate, and Destiny, disrupting the balance of the three worlds, ignoring trial summonses, disrespecting the rules and laws of the worlds" Justice rolled the scroll back up and stared at me a moment before shuffling away to the sided of the room where he was out of the sight of the council.

Ethan nodded "alright then. Do you have anything to say for yourself Ciel Phantomhive before your trial?"

I shook and I knew it was visible. I had never been so scared in my life, well except for maybe when I had been kidnapped by the cult but I'd have to say this was far worse then the cult. I stared up at the council members who looked down at me as if I were some pesky bug which needed to be squashed and disposed of immediately.

But I was Ciel Phantomhive after all and one of my best talents was keeping up appearances even if everything was a mess "the only thing I have to say is that I am innocent of all the charges you claim I am guilty of! I did nothing wrong. Instead of just taking the easy way out and blaming me why don't you go find the person who is actually responsible!"

Ethan opened his mouth ready to speak when another council member spoke instead. A young looking woman with long flowing brown hair stood from her seat and smiled down at me. Smiled? I had not seen one smile here except for the one that belonged to Fate.

The woman turned to Ethan and glared "I must say that I agree with the boy Ethan. It is not fair of us to hold him accountable for another's wrongs"

Ethan sighed and waved dismissively at the woman "don't be a fool Hannah. It is this boy's fault that we have been thrown into utter chaos. A proper punishment needs to be dealt out"

Hannah put her hands on her hips and turned to Justice who had remained still and silent the whole time after he read off the charges. Hannah pointed an accusing finger at him "you are Justice are you not?! how can you just sit by and allow this to happen?! An innocent child is being accused of the greatest of crimes and you just sit there doing nothing!"

"be silent Hannah! There is nothing more to be said here. The decision has been made and it is final! The trial will be held in three days time" Ethan turned his attention back to me "prepare yourself Ciel Phantomhive" his voice menacing and icy. "Fate! Destiny! I leave the boy in your care! Be sure he does not venture from the council's land. If he does it will ultimately prove that he is guilty and he will be sentenced to extinguishment immediately!"

Destiny's fists balled up at her sides she scowled at Ethan "I will not be held responsible for anything this disgusting human does. Fate will be his babysitter! I have other more important things to do" with that Destiny stormed away through the doors and out of sight.

Fate sighed "don't worry Ethan I shall keep an eye on him. I don't know whats going on with Destiny. She's been so moody lately"

Lately?! Was she saying that Destiny wasn't always this hard person. In a way though she reminded me of myself but I refused to think of myself as annoying as the wretched Destiny.

Ethan rolled his eyes "Fate you act as if Destiny's attitude is something new"

Fate giggled and twirled in a circle before grabbing my hand and leading towards the door "we'll see you in three days Ethan"

* * *

After the confrontation with the council Fate took me out the gardens. She insisted on sitting on the fountains edge in the blue garden. She'd plucked one of the blue closed budded roses from a vine beside the fountain and peeled the petals back ever so slightly. She dipped the rose into the glistening water and scooped out some of the liquid. She brought it to her nose and sniffed it gently before bringing it to her lips and taking a small sip from the rose, which now acted as a cup.

She smiled brightly and licked her lips "ah! I always did love the blue gardens juice! It's so delicious! You should try some Ciel!" Fate held the rose cup up to me. It still had a little of the elixir in it.

"I think I'll pass" I said while calmly pushing her hand away.

Fate persisted and shoved the cup closer to me then she had before "come now Ciel. It's not poisoned!"

I glared at the annoying girl and said a little more forcefully "I said no thank you"

Fate puffed out her cheeks in a pout and scooted away from me "fine I guess you can just sit there alone and miss out on the wonderful bliss of the garden juice"

"somehow I think I'll survive" survive? That was something only the living did. Was I alive? Was I dead? I didn't even know anymore. I thought I'd come back from the dead but maybe I had not. Everyone here always addressed me as "the condemned soul" or "boy" Fate was the only one to ever really call me by my name here.

"Fate I have a serious question for you" I said as she dipped her rose into the fountain again.

"ok well I have an answer"

"am I alive or am I dead?"

Fate froze midway as she was lifting her cup to her mouth. She stared at me warily for a moment before replying "I do not know"

"you said you had an answer" I growled out.

Fate nodded "indeed I did say that. And I gave you an answer perhaps not the answer you were looking for but an answer none the less" Fate went back to sipping her juice.

"how can you not know! You are Fate!"

"yes I am but that does not mean I know everything in the world now does it? I honestly don't know what you are right now. You have the aura of a dead person yet you stand here with a solid body speaking and thinking for yourself"

"so……I'm half dead half alive" I asked confused.

Fate shrugged "I repeat I do not know. You have baffled me. I don't know what to think of you anymore"

"aren't you supposed to control things like this? You are Fate, you control…well people's fate. Did you decide this to happen?"

Fate shook her head slowly "some things happen that were not planned Ciel you of all people should understand this. Your situation was most certainly not planned by me or Destiny. Something else is interfering"

I sighed and accepted her explanation…for now. I leaned over and picked one of the closed rose buds from a bush. I peeled back the petals and dipped it into the juice. I sipped the elixir. Fate was right…it was delicious.

* * *

(P.O.V CHANGE)

I must admit that I was not at all pleased to find out that Grell would be accompanying Undertaker and I to the Shinigami realm.

The obnoxious red head which I had not seen in 15 years was now attached at me side and refusing to leave me alone, no matter how many times I threatened to beat his head against a wall. Undertaker was no help, he only snickered at me whenever I would groan or complain.

"alright Undertaker lead the way!" Grell sang.

I rolled my eyes and followed Undertaker down an empty London ally. "what exactly are we looking for here Undertaker?" I asked as calmly as I could manage.

"hee hee hee we are looking for something that holds great importance in our journey"

"and what would that be?"

Undertaker did not answer he merely continued to stroll down the foul smelling, narrow ally way. He stopped in his procession abruptly when we reached a small wooden door. There was a rectangular box towards the top of the door. Undertaker knocked and the rectangle suddenly slid aside, a pair of blue eyes replaced it.

"ah Undertaker I've been expecting you"

"hee hee hee" was Undertaker's only response to the gruff voice.

The rectangle slid shut and there was the distinct click of a lock. The door creaked open slowly. I was not expecting to see what I saw behind that door.

* * *

**AN- Hahahaha yes truly I am evil to leave you with such a cliffy mwahaha!!!! Anyway read below for chapter 9 description!**

**Chapter 9 description: Ciel is stressing over his trial and he has more questions then answers. Fate doesn't know what's going on and Destiny refuses to help a human. But Ciel meets someone who is actually on his side in the Shinigami realm and it's not Fate or the councilwoman Hannah. Meanwhile Sebastian is shocked to find that a certain Shinigami is actually on his side.**

**Well leave reviews and see you next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- hey peeps! Ok just want to inform everyone that I am having issues with my S key. It's being stupid and I have to press it like 50 times for it to produce one S. so if I am missing any S's in any words that is why. I do apologize in advance for that. Ok on with the chap. **

**Fate: Icyvampire123 owns NOTHING from Kuroshitsuji!**

**P.s. a lot of dialogue in this first part, sorry I just wasn't in the swing of things when it came to descriptions and thoughts please forgive me and hopefully I'll do better next time!**

* * *

Beyond the door stood William T Spears. He was staring coldly at the Undertaker then his eyes traveled over to me. He frowned.

"you did not inform me that the _demon_ would be joining us Undertaker" William grated.

"hee hee hee it was not planned but he will be of help to us. And I if I recall correctly William you went and told Sebastian of Ciel's case"

William's eye twitched slightly "I was not expecting him to accompany us. I thought he'd go on his own"

"now why would Sebby do that?" Grell shrieked. "Sebby would never to something so reckless!"

William rolled his eyes at the red head "you'd be surprised Grell"

"hee hee hee" Undertaker brushed back a strand of hair and smirked "he's here"

I glanced at the Undertaker warily "who's here?"

Undertaker snickered "oh he's a master of deception and trickery. He will most definitely come in handy on this mission as well as his younger sister"

"who is it?" I asked again.

"well Undertaker long time no see" I turned to see a young man dressed in a black overcoat his hair the color of Grell's perhaps a tad darker. His green eyes sparkled almost mischievously like those of a child whom has just played a trick on someone.

Undertaker stepped forward and grinned "nice to see you again Haru. Where is your darling sister?"

The man named Haru chuckled "oh Kanae is hunting she should be done soon"

Undertaker nodded "good we must be leaving soon"

I looked over the man up and down trying to figure out what matter of being he was. Haru certainly wasn't a human but I wasn't sure what other being he might be. Haru had a demonic aura surrounding him but it was weak, the man that stood before me was not his true from.

"ah so you are wondering what I am are you Sebastian Michaelis?" Haru turned his green eyed gaze to me and smiled "not to worry I cannot see into minds but emotions are just so easy for me to read"

Undertaker laughed "oh yes I almost forgot that you and Sebastian are not acquainted. Sebastian, Haru here is a Kitsune there may not be a lot of them left but I sure you know what they are"

Indeed I did know what Kitsunes were. Mischievous tracker demons who loved to play tricks on humans and to cause trouble in the underworld. The Kitsunes had been expelled from the underworld long ago in ancient times because of their ways. They were sentenced to live on earth with the humans. Most had died out only a few remained.

"a Kitsune? Well this is truly a surprise" William said. "I have never met one before"

Grell came up and stared the Kitsune in the face "hm….well I must admit I was expecting a little more. I thought Kitsune's were fox demons"

Haru sighed and shoved Grell's head back roughly "we are fox demons Baka! We can't exactly go walking around as foxes all the time now can we?"

Grell frowned at that and sulked off to the corner of the room. Undertaker snickered and William merely rolled his eyes.

"so we're working with Kitsune" I mumbled mostly to myself.

Haru turned to me and smirked "I hope you don't have a problem with that Mr. Michaelis?"

I shook my head "not at all Haru-San" I'd heard that the Kitsune were cocky arrogant beasts but this one was simply irritating.

"oh I haven't seen sweet little Kanae since she was a kit. I wonder what she looks like now" Undertaker sang.

Haru laughed "Kanae has changed quite a bit since then Undertaker. She's a grown Kitsune now. No longer a kit"

"indeed I am no longer a kit" the voice was like that of an angels and I had not heard an angel's voice in a rather long time.

"hello there sister dear how was your hunt?" Haru turned and stared at the black silhouette that just came into view.

"it was ok Nii-san. Not at all like back home but it will suffice for now" and as she spoke the one called Kanae stepped into the dim light of the room. If I remembered correctly from my time in Japan the name Kanae meant "beautiful one" oh how the name truly suited this young Kitsune.

Long flowing waist length red hair that framed her face and hung limply over her shoulders and shinning green eyes which she shared with her brother. She wore a long black hooded cloak that covered her entire body minus her head.

Haru pecked Kanae gently on the cheek before Undertaker got a hold of her. "oh Kanae-chan! It's been so long! Oh my how you've grown! Hee hee hee"

Kanae smiled and blushed at the unwanted attention "why it's good to see you again too Undertaker"

William inspected the female Kitsune once she was released from the Undertaker's grip. "well I must say you are a rather attractive demon, if I've ever seen one"

Kanae blushed a deep crimson while Haru glared fiercely at William.

"consider yourself honored Kanae-Chan. William does not go around freely handing out compliments to everyone" Grell frowned "I've been trying to get one for years" he cried dramatically.

William sighed "and you shall not be getting one anytime soon. Your not worth the time"

Grell gasped and again went back to his sulking in the corner.

Kanae glanced at me and smiled "A demon. How nice to finally see a familiar face in this wretched human infested city"

Haru looked warily down at his sister before gazing up at me with a suspicious look "indeed" he agreed.

Undertaker interrupted us with his usual disturbing snicker. We all turned our attention to him. He was rubbing his hands together in what appeared to be pure anticipation. He smiled wide "well then I think it's time we get started"

* * *

I was going to strangle Fate. It was no exaggeration. The young blond was torturing me for her own amusement. Oh sure she had sugarcoated it by saying it was to keep me from getting into trouble but I was quite positive there were other things we could do to occupy our spare time and still manage to find no trouble. Fate had either turned down or ignored all my suggestions.

"come on Ciel let's try this one on you next! It's so adorable and it's one of my favorites!" Fate had said that about all of the wretched costumes she had forced on me.

"I don't want to try anymore on Fate. I'm tired of this. Can't we just go read quietly in the gardens or wander the halls. This place is enormous you can't honestly tell me we've seen everything there is to see here" I was trying to coax her into releasing me from this miserable excuse of a hobby she seemed to enjoy so much.

Fate puffed out her cheeks and shook her head "no! we are not leaving this room until you've tried this on!" she cried sternly. She shoved the brightly colored outfit in my face with a determined look.

I stared at the thing in disgust and then glared up at Fate, defiant. "I will do no such thing. I have tried all the other 27 outfits you've thrown at me and now I am done. I wish to do something else"

Fate looked taken aback and then her face changed to an expression of hurt "fine! If you want to be that way! I don't care!" she cried dramatically, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. "I just thought that after all I'd done for you, you would be a little more grateful and do this one thing for me!"

I had to fight with myself so that I would not snort at her "all that you've done for me? What have you done besides bring me to my death, or doom, or extinguishment or whatever is going to happen to me"

Fate sighed in disappointment as she set the colorful jumble down on a sofa that was in the corner of the large sowing room. This room was where Fate created new costumes and outfits. She admitted to me that sometimes she influenced humans into bringing some of her creations into their world. She claimed that petticoats were all her doing. I don't know how much I believed her, if at all.

"so your not going to make me try anymore on?" I asked.

Fate tossed herself on the sofa beside her pile of many outfits that were waiting to be worn. She glanced at me and then sighed again dejectedly "I suppose I won't since you seem to dislike it so much"

"ok then what will we do now?"

Fate stroked the fabric of the colorful outfit which I had refused to put on "you were the only who has ever tried on my creations I was so happy! every time I asked Destiny she was always too busy with only God knows what and Justice is at the council's beck and call all the time. It was so nice to finally see my creations on a living thing other then a simple manikin"

I rolled my eyes at her weak attempt to receive pity. "well I'm sorry you have no one willing to try on your outfits but I do have other things on my mind. In case you have forgotten I have a trial in three days that will decide wither or not I will be devoured by the devil"

"I know. I'm sorry. I have been rather selfish lately" Fate stood up and smiled warmly at me. "come let us go explore"

We had been exploring the large building for well over an hour now. Fate had showed me to several commons rooms where the Shinigami would gather and sit down to socialize and relax after work. We wandered to the filing room, which was in absolute chaos, and watched as several newbie Shinigami were filing away documents on the newer souls which had been taken from the world of the living. One particular Shinigami, a young dark skinned girl with black curls actually burst into tears because one of the older reapers had shouted at her for putting a document in the wrong place. Fate had calmly pulled the girl aside and murmured something to her. Whatever it was it made the female Shinigami giggle and smile brightly before heading back to her pile of documents in the corner. I asked what Fate had said but her only reply was a sly smile which crept across her face.

We also toured the main hall where meals and important meetings were held. I questioned Fate on the meal thing, she said that Shinigami did not require food but that it was a nice luxury.

Then as we were heading back I noticed a particular door that was shinning brightly. It was at the end of a hallway that contained no other doors but that one. It was a double door, big surprise there, with two red rubies imbedded in it. The door itself was silver. It was inviting, warm. I just wanted to walk in.

I turned to Fate "Fate what is beyond that door over there?" I asked pointing down the hall.

Fate glanced over her shoulder and grinned "oh my I almost forgot" she grabbed my wrist and led me to the door.

"wha-what are you doing?" Fate ignored me and kept going until we reached the door. She knocked and we waited.

After a few moment a soft voice sounded from the other side "come in Fate"

We entered. The room breathtaking, like most of the building but truly this had to be the most beautiful of all the rooms, gardens, and court yards compound.

Everything pure white or silver. The room radiated warmth and safety.

"who have you brought me Fate?" a gentle voice asked curiously.

I looked up to see a beautiful young woman sitting on a single cushion like they do in Asia. I'd remembered seeing it in one of the history books Sebastian had me read during my tutoring. She had long white hair hanging down. Dressed in a white kimono she stared at me with blue milky eyes. Beside her was someone I had not been expecting. Destiny. She sat with her legs underneath her on a white cushion. She glowered at me before turning to Fate.

"what is he doing here?" she snarled.

The white haired woman glanced at Destiny and smiled gently "now Destiny is that anyway to talk to someone"

Destiny continued to scowl but said nothing more. Wow the cheeky, almighty Destiny was actually silenced by this lovely woman. Who was she?

"How are you on this fine day Mother?" Fate asked, stepping forward.

The woman smiled warmly down at Fate "I am doing quite well Fate dear thank you for asking. Now may I ask who this young boy is?"

Fate glanced at me and then back to the woman whom she'd called Mother. "this is Ciel Phantomhive Mother. The condemned soul"

Suddenly the peaceful, serene look on the woman's face wavered. Almost turning sad and depressed but it quickly returned to it's previous expression of calm.

"oh really? Well I've been meaning to meet him for a long while now"

Destiny's eyes widened as she stared up at the woman questioningly. Soon however her face turned emotionless again "honestly Mother why would you want to waste your time with a worthless human? He's the cause of all this mess after all"

The woman shook her head as her smile became a small grin "no he is not the cause Destiny. He is merely a victim. A poor victim who is being made out as the villain. How sad" the woman turned to face me "please dismiss yourselves Destiny, Fate. I wish to speak with young Ciel alone for a moment"

Destiny stiffened but did not question the woman as she rose from her cushion and made her way towards the door. Fate nodded and gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she followed her sister out. When the door closed the woman motioned me over to the cushion which had previously been occupied by Destiny.

"come have a seat child. This will not take long I promise" something about the woman, whom Destiny and Fate called mother, was just so warm. It made me feel tingly and fuzzy. I used to hate this feeling but now I only wanted to embrace it. I walked right up to the cushion and sat down. There was something about her that just made her seem trustworthy.

There was silence for a moment before the woman spoke "I've been wanting to meet you for awhile child. I would have come to you and introduced myself but alas I cannot leave this room. I am glad that Fate brought you to me today. It is rare when I get visits from anyone other then those two" I said nothing, waiting for her to continue but she did not.

"why is it you were so eager to meet me?" I asked when she said nothing more.

The woman chuckled softly "oh there are many reasons but the main one is I merely wished to meet the young human child who has caused all this commotion with the Shinigami. Oh all I've heard about for the past few hours was all about how the three worlds are going to be overrun with spirits of hell and that we are going to be destroyed. It was only my curiosity that made me so anxious to meet you" the woman smiled "but then other reasons came to mind"

"what were those other reasons?"

"oh now I'm afraid I can't reveal those yet. Fate has forbidden me or anyone else to"

I was a little surprised. Fate had _forbidden _her? I was under the impression that this woman was above Fate and Destiny. They seemed to show her much respect and did not question her decision to send them out of the room.

"so you are not going to tell me the reason I've been mixed up in all of this? Don't you think I have a right to know?" I asked calmly knowing angry shouts would get me no where.

The woman's head cocked to the side as she looked off thoughtfully "hm I suppose you do have a point there but Fate and Destiny's word is final when it comes to things this delicate. As I'm sure you've seen…both Fate and Destiny hold much authority here"

I had noticed. I remembered when Fate had gotten angry at Ethan and how he had apologized immediately afterwards I also recalled the way the rude Shinigami who'd spit on me apologized and hurried off after Fate had yelled at him. And Destiny just had a dangerous streak about her. I didn't know anyone, living or dead, who would want to mess with her.

"yes, indeed I have noticed. Destiny has got them all cowering from her"

The woman laughed "oh yes Destiny is rather fierce. You mustn't judge her though. Destiny is very kind hearted once you get to know her. She has helped a great deal of people, humans, Shinigami, or demon"

"It appeared to me that Destiny was not very fond of humans"

The woman sighed "let's just say that Destiny has not had a very good past with humans. I will say nothing more on the matter for it is not my business to tell"

I nodded in understanding. "well then is there any other reason you wished to see me other then to satisfy your curiosity?"

"no reasons that I can tell you about I'm afraid. You may return to Fate now I'm sure she is just jumping up and down waiting to get you to try on her creations"

I groaned "too late she already did"

The woman looked at me sympathetically "Fate is lonely she must be so happy to have someone to share things with now. Destiny is not exactly the touchy feely type and Justice is….." she trailed off something told me Justice had his own problems. "either way I'm just glad the child has someone to socialize with"

Instead of pointing out that I was not exactly thrilled with being Fate's new playmate I simply asked "so what should I call you? Certainly not Mother"

The woman smiled "why you may call me Helen child"

* * *

**AN- well there you have it chapter 9. One of my longest. It may be the longest I'm not sure but I just couldn't stop typing…so here you go look below for a description of chapter 10.**

**Description of chap. 10- With the Kitsune siblings now present Sebastian and the group head out to journey to the Shinigami realm. Things of course though are not simple for the group. There are definitely going to be obstacles along the way. Meanwhile Ciel is still waiting impatiently for his trial to come being bored he wanders to Helen's room and overhears a conversation that was not meant for him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- hey people of fanfic! I did not get any reviews for my last chapter which I must admit was a little disappointing. I hope to get some reviews for this chapter! So please review! Reviews make me type faster!**

**P.S. my S key is still semi broken so I do apologize again in advance for any spelling errors due to missing S's**

**P.S.S. I know I don't put a lot of Sebastian's thoughts into his parts and I do profusely apologize for that. It is just I find it quite hard to write as Sebastian and write about what he is feeling or to write about his thoughts on a certain situation. So please do forgive me for the lack of Sebastian thoughts. **

* * *

Undertaker looked expectedly at the Kitsune siblings. "well, Haru? Kanae? Do you have any idea where the object we seek may be hidden? Hee hee hee"

Haru sighed "on our way here we tried to track it through scent but…there wasn't anything even remotely close to the scent from what we could tell"

"what is the object you speak of undertaker?" I asked.

Undertaker smirked "it's more of a location I suppose. A portal if you will. It leads from the human world to the Shinigami realm"

I looked at him, confused "are you not able to travel there alone. You were once, or I suppose, still are a Shinigami aren't you?"

Kanae piped up this time, which surprised me "the Undertaker was once indeed a Shinigami and in a way, as you said, still is but he no longer works for the council there for he has been banned from traveling between the two worlds. He was able to choose when he retired wither or not he wished to stay in the human world or the Shinigami realm and he choose…."

"the human world?" I finished. How odd. Humans were not that interesting to be perfectly honest. They were all the same, selfish, greedy, emotional creatures whom only cared about themselves in the end. I could not fathom the reason Undertaker chose to stay here.

Undertaker snickered "yes, I choose to stay here. My rights to travel between the two worlds was seized and I became a permanent resident of this world"

"why in the world would you choose to stay here?" I gasped.

"there was a certain human whom I…enjoyed among all others and I found that….I could not bare to….part with this particular human" for once Undertaker did not snicker he merely stared off into the empty air ahead.

William coughed, seeming a bit uncomfortable "well I don't see how this is relevant to our mission. No matter the reason the Undertaker cannot take us to the Shinigami realm by his own means"

Then it hit me right after William spoke, I turned to him and shot him a piercing look "why can't you get us there? You are a Shinigami correct? A very high ranking one if I'm not mistaking. Whats you excuse?"

William glared as his eye twitched "The council has disabled all Shinigami from traveling between the worlds until this whole mess is sorted out. Grell and I are stuck here for now."

Grell suddenly popped back up from his corner where he was previously sulking. "oh it's just awful! No matter how much I begged the council they wouldn't let us return!"

"I'm sure it is" I said sympathetically. I knew what it was like to be trapped in a world you didn't belong, not allowed to return home. Whenever I entered a contract with one of these ungrateful creatures I was forbidden from going home. It was a rule even I never understood.

I glanced at the Undertaker "so we are looking for a portal?"

Undertaker nodded "yes, it's a portal that I'm sure the Council believes no one knows about. Only the most trusted of all the Shinigami were ever informed of this portals existence and most of them are living peacefully in the Shinigami realm where the portal is completely useless"

"where is the portal located?" William asked.

Undertaker sighed "that is where our lovely Kitsune siblings come in. the portals location changes almost every hour and there for is almost impossible to find or to get to on time before it changes places again"

"what is the point of such a portal?" Grell asked curiously "if it is nearly impossible to find or to get to on time then why create such a thing?"

Undertaker shrugged "who knows what the council was thinking when they created it. I often question their sanity" Undertaker gave a quick snicker.

"the portal has a very distinct scent, however Nii-san and I found nothing even remotely similar to the sample you gave us Undertaker. I do not believe we will be able to track this thing by scent" Kanae said gently.

Haru nodded in agreement with his sister "yes, I think this is something we must track with spiritual energy. And as you know we Kitsune are masters at tracking anything wither it be with scent, sound, taste, sight, demonic energy or spiritual energy"

"so you think you two can find this portal?" I asked. The two Kitsunes' glanced at each other only a moment before nodding confidently. "alright then"

"Nii-san and I shall go ahead of you and start tracking. If we catch onto it we shall send you a telepathic signal" Kanae looked straight at me when she mentioned the telepathic signal. Only demons could telepathically communicate with each other. "then we shall transform, we will get there much faster in our demon forms. Once we arrive I believe Nii-san and I will be able to hold open the portal for a little while until you manage to get there. But you will have to move with haste. Kitsune may be the best trackers but we are by no means strong when it comes to demonic and spiritual energies" Kanae looked up at Haru and then back at the group. "well will go now then if it is alright with you Undertaker"

Undertaker nodded and smirked "let us get going"

The Kitsune siblings took off, bolting out the door and down the ally way. That left only Undertaker, Grell, William, and I. wonderful.

I looked over at the grandfather clock in the corner right as it chimed. Midnight. Two days left.

* * *

"I'm bored" was Fate's ever so consistent line today. I can't say I wasn't bored too but I didn't make an effort to state the fact every five minutes like Fate did.

"I am aware that your bored. Isn't there anything to do here? Don't you have operas or something? Perhaps a chess board?"

Fate raised an eyebrow at me "opera? Chess? What's wrong with you boy? A child your age should not be going to operas or playing chess…and actually _ENJOYING_ it"

I groaned brushed back my hair sometimes I wondered if being devoured by the devil would be such a bad thing when the alternative option was sitting and talking with Fate.

"I'll have you know that chess is a very entertaining pass time. Much better then trying on those costumes of yours!"

Fate's blue eyes suddenly brightened and sparkled "you know Ciel while you were napping earlier I took it upon myself to make a few more creations for you to try on. They're some of my best works"

I clenched my teeth and took a deep breath to refrain from saying some of the things I wished to say to this annoying girl whom felt the need to _grace_ me with her presence at all hours of the day. "No thank you Fate. I think chess is a much better choice and it is something we can _both_ enjoy"

Fate pouted and leaned back in her chair. "I hate chess. Destiny used to make me play it with her all the time. Such a boring game, it requires too much thinking and strategizing"

"and we all know how much you are lacking in those areas" I mumbled.

"what did you say?" Fate screeched

I smirked "Nothing. I said nothing at all"

Fate again went back to her pouting and I went back to twirling a strand of my hair. We sat in silence for a few moments before Fate once again piped up "I'm bored"

I opened my mouth about to say some very….shall we say select unkind words when suddenly the doors to Fate's private parlor burst open.

Destiny came sauntering in as if she owned the place. Her face void of all emotion as she came up behind Fate.

"Mother wishes to speak with us" Destiny droned.

Fate's eyes widened and she stood up suddenly getting a very serious look on her face, which was indeed rare.

"come on Ciel" Fate said.

I began to stand up when Destiny suddenly shot me a vicious glare "_**Alone**_" she snapped venomously.

Fate narrowed her eyes at Destiny's tone but turned and smiled at me "you can wait here Ciel. I'm sure this won't take long" and with that the twins hurried off leaving me to myself.

I was actually grateful for the peace and quiet. Without Fate's constant chattering I could finally relax a little in silence.

That was a good plan for about the first ten minutes and then I became bored. Back at the mansion when I was left to myself I always had something to do to keep me busy. Whether it be paperwork or a nice chess match against myself, which I must admit I liked a lot better then playing against someone. Just sitting here in silence was killing me.

In the end I decided to wander. Fate told me to wait in the room but no one ordered me around and I was bored just sitting in there staring at white walls. Honestly why did everything in this godforsaken place have to white?

I passed several Shinigami along the way. Only a few shot me dirty looks. At least no one tried to spit on me this time. As I walked I noticed that I passed some familiar things. The whole building did look the same but there were a few select things that could allow someone to differentiate between one hallway from the next. Such as the pictures hanging on the wall. Most were pictures of angels but there was one that I recognized from yesterday. It was a portrait of one of the councilmen. Ethan the head councilmen if I remembered correctly. Dressed in black robes holding a wine glass filled with bright crimson liquid. I shuddered just thinking about what that man might be filling his wine glasses with.

Beyond the portrait was…yes the shining door with the warm feeling. The door that led to Helen's room. I shuffled down the single door hallway. I could vaguely hear voices coming from beyond the door. I put my ear up against the hard surface. Just touching the door made me have that fuzzy feeling. The voices were clear as day even with the door separating us.

"So you really think it's him?" Helen asked.

"I haven't a doubt in my mind" Fate snarled. Snarled? "that man was always despicable. Always abusing his authority and power!"

There was a sigh which I assumed belonged to Destiny "we thought the council had stripped him of his power before banishing him. Apparently that was not the case"

"does it really surprise you? The council is corrupt! Has been for a long while now! Run by a bunch of fools!" Fate shouted, outraged.

"Now calm down Fate. Getting upset will solve nothing here" Helen said gently "we can possibly solve this problem without the aid of the council, or from the higher ups"

"Mother with all due respect, I honestly don't think we can handle this without the council's help, as much as I hate to admit it, but the Shinigami hang on their every word and they have Justice on their side" Destiny said monotonously.

Fate shrieked in frustration "Justice is nothing but a follower, always has been always will be! As soon as the council came into the picture he just abandoned us! Left us for the council, whom I would like to remind everyone, we created!"

"the council does indeed have it's flaws but I believe Justice thought he could fix them by…shall we say working undercover as their lap dog" Helen said.

"Justice Is a very good actor then!" Fate muttered.

"in any case" Destiny said strongly "the council lied and did not do what it was made to do…punish those whom committed crimes in this world so we didn't have to deal with such menial things. They have been corrupted with power and greed, just like the _humans_. Thinking they are so high and mighty, that they are above all other creatures. The council has failed and needs to be dealt with but…of course they shall have to wait their turn. We have the other one to deal with first"

"of course" Helen sighed "what are we going to do about him. I believed that he had been banished to Limbo"

"no, not Limbo" Fate growled "Destiny and I got together the day he was sentenced to banishment and decided where he should go. Limbo was too risky. With all the scum lurking there who knows whom he might find to do his dirty work. Limbo was not an option. And the world of the living was out of the question. Humans are so easy to deceive he would certainly have no problem finding someone there who would perform a sacrificial ritual for him. So that left only one place where we could safely place him" there was a pause.

"the world between worlds?" Helen asked.

"yes" Destiny answered "the world between worlds"

Helen sighed and said sadly "I pity the fools who are banished there"

"it was the only safe place" Fate defended "I didn't want to but…he got what he deserved and he should understand that concept better then any of us"

"indeed" said Destiny "he was Karma after all"

* * *

**AN-oh cliffy! Looks like we have another power! Or maybe not! I guess you'll have to wait and find out! LEAVE REVIEWS THIS TIME PLEASE! Chapter 11 description below!**

**Chapter 11 description: after Ciel hears the conversation that takes place between Helen, Fate and Destiny he is beyond confused and would greatly appreciate some answers. But will he get any? Meanwhile the Kitsune siblings are off tracking, searching for the only chance Sebastian has at reaching Ciel in time. Will they get to this portal in time?**

**P.S. I am out of school and it is summer time so I will definitely have more time to word on my fanfics! So I will try my bestest to update "A puppy for your thoughts" k REMEMBER LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- hey! Got some nice reviews for the last chapter so it inspired me to type and get this chapter out for you guys! So feel free to thank LovelyWickedDescet and Crystalgurdian for this chapter getting up quick. Ok have some answer to a couple reviews for the past 2 or 3 chapters since I promised to start answering reviews a while ago and then…never actually did tee-hee. So here we go…**

**LovelyWickedDescet (chapter 10)- well I really don't know what to think about this review LOL. I agree with you that the corrupt council is a pretty overdone but I really couldn't see how else this could play out if I did not make it such. I personally like my Kitsune siblings and Destiny (she's my personal favorite of all my made up characters) Fate however I based off Elizabeth so I made her intentionally to be annoying yet still be somewhat likable. As for Sebastian and Ciel well I'm still trying to iron out the details to their meeting. I do not want to make this a Shoujo Ai fanfic so I'm trying to figure that part out still. Now as for Karma being thrown in I thought it would catch people off guard but I guess not and that's ok. In a way I'm a little relived that someone could see where it was going. Anyway thank you for the review I greatly appreciate it!**

**Crystalguradian (chapter 10)- haha well I can see how this whole Karma business can be a bit confusing. I can't tell you much but I will tell you that the answer will be coming up in some future chapters real soon! =)**

**PoisonedTAFFY (chapter 8)- well I'm glad to see you think I'm a good writer even if you didn't think so in the beginning LOL thank you for the review and keep reading!**

**Ok enough of the answering reviews! If I didn't get to your review in earlier chapters and you have a question feel free to leave another review and I shall answer it in the next chapter or maybe send a personal message so I don't take up so much space again hahaha. Ok disclaimer please since I forgot to put this in the last chapter…hope I don't get sued.**

**Ciel: Icyvampire123 owns NOTHING from Kuroshitsuji. She makes no profit from this and only writes to entertain fellow fan fiction readers.**

**Icyvampire123: thank you Ciel. Also I would like to inform everyone that the only characters I do own are the Kitsune siblings (Haru and Kanae) the council members, and the big powers (Fate, Destiny, Helen, Justice, and the newly introduced Karma) ok I'm done with my rant on with the chapter.**

"are we just going to sit here?" I asked irritably.

Undertaker sat on one of the multiple chairs in the room and ran his hand across the smooth surface of the table in front of him. "of course. That's all we can do until our little Kitsunes' give you the signal. Don't be so impatient. Hee hee"

I crossed my arms over my chest and stared ahead at the door, not really seeing it. I had my doubts about these two Kitsune. Sure they seemed pleasant enough but demons are masters of deception, and the Kitsune are known for their tricky ways. I had worked with Kitsune before, long ago before they were banished from the underworld. They were not easy creatures to get along with. Most preferred to work alone or only with their kin there for they were not too thrilled to be paired with other demons. They wished to be left to themselves and not be held under restrictions like others.

They didn't want to mingle with demons who were not of their own species and more often then not were violent towards us. They began to rebel. They played tricks on us demons and not the harmless kind. They kidnapped demon children and tortured and killed them. Finally they were expelled from the underworld and were sentenced to live with the humans. The Kitsune didn't mind since the humans worshipped them as gods and deities. They lived in the shadows for the next few centuries away from human civilization and _far_ away from any demons that may have journeyed to the human world. Finally however the Kitsune race began to slowly die out. Their powers were diminished to nearly half of what they were before and it was difficult to reproduce in the mortal world. There were only a few clans of Kitsune remaining. Some Kitsune strayed from the clans and went out on their own. Most Kitsune who did that however, didn't live for very long.

I used to feel bad for the Kitsune. How awful it was to be banished from their birthplace and thrown into another world with vile creatures such as the humans. Now I believe they deserved it…for all the trouble they caused.

"how long do you think it will take for them to find the portal?" William questioned.

Undertaker shrugged "it's hard to say. They may never find it"

I could feel my eyes widen at that. I whirled around to face the Undertaker "well do you have a back up plan if they do not?"

Undertaker snickered "have some faith Sebastian. I believe they will find it but…things happen and plans change so it is best right now to have no negative thoughts hee hee hee… and to pray that no one will be in need of a coffin when this is all over"

And with those reassuring words… silence followed.

I stepped away from the door and started walking away. Karma? Who was that? None them seemed to thrilled about him. I would try to get some answers out of Fate when she returned to the room…but first I'd have to find the room.

I walked aimlessly down several halls none of them looking at all familiar. A few Shinigami passed me but I wasn't about to stop one and risk being disemboweled or something else done to me of that nature. Finally reached one appeared to be one of the common rooms. A few shinigami littered the room, seated on the lush sofas or at one of the tables playing what appeared to be an odd form of checkers. None of them seemed to notice me, they were all to absorbed in their own activities.

"what are you doing here?" a timid voice piped up from behind me.

I whirled around and there was a petite little dark skinned shinigami with black unruly curls. There was no malice in her eyes just mere curiosity. She looked so familiar She stood there waiting for an answer "oh…u-um I…" I wasn't about to admit to this girl that I was lost. How humiliating "I was e-exploring" I sputtered out finally.

The Shinigami smiled "I see. I thought you were under Fate's watchful eyes"

"oh…she had a meeting with…Helen" I explained.

The girl's smiled wavered for a moment before she replied with another "I see"

"um… well then I should be going now. Fate is probably wondering where I am"

She giggled and smiled "yes I believe you should" and with that said the little Shinigami breezed past me and into the common room.

I turned away and was about to leave when suddenly the same little voice spoke again "oh and Ciel"

I glanced over my shoulder "yes?"

She smiled gently "go down the hallway and take a right then once you get to the end Fate's personal quarters should be to the left"

I blushed and nodded at her "t-thank you"

Her only response was a light chuckle as I hurried away.

It wasn't until I arrived at Fate's room that I realized that Shinigami had been the same one from the other day whom had been yelled at in the filing room and started crying. Weird. She seemed like a totally different person now.

When I opened the door Fate was seated on her white sofa taking a sip from her tea cup. She glanced up at me with cautious blue eyes "I was wondering where you'd gone off to. I was about to go looking for you"

"I got bored and went for a walk. Do you have problem with that?"

Fate raised an eyebrow as she took another sip of tea "not at all. Just don't want you getting yourself into anymore trouble then your already in"

I rolled my eyes at her "Of course wouldn't stir any trouble in my current position Fate"

Fate giggled but said nothing.

**AN- yeah I know it's short…sorry I promise I will TRY to make the next one longer. Leave reviews!**

**Oh and p.s. I have posted a new story called "back to where it all began" it's about Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter but it has a twist to it…so go check it out if you're an Inuyasha fan!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- hello fellow fanfic readers! This chapter is rather short again…sorry I was lacking inspiration but I can promise that the next will be, if not longer, more action packed. So please read on and leave reviews! **

**P.S. this is in the bottom AN too but I just want to let you know that I have posted a new fic called "back to where it all began" it's an Inuyasha fic so if you're an Inuyasha fan then please please please check it out! It's got 5 chaps. And no reviews…it needs some love! =D**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM KUROSHITSUJI (the only characters I do own are the Kitsune siblings (Kanae and Haru) the council members and the main powers (Fate, Destiny, Helen, Justice, and Karma)**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Fate and I sat in silence for a long while. She sipped her tea while I fiddled carelessly with the fabric of one of her costumes. The insistent ticking of the crystallized grandfather clock was getting on my nerves. Never missing a beat every second a loud sharp tick would resound through the silent room.

I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "who's Karma?"

I thought Fate was about to choke. She dropped her cup and coughed. I waited patiently while she regained her composure. She started at me with a look of utter mortification. "so you were the one listening at the door" she muttered.

"you knew I was there?"

Fate shrugged as she bent down, cleaning up the shattered tea cup. "I thought I felt a presence but I was…a little emotional at the time so I figured it was nothing" she gazed at me for a moment before rising from the floor "so you heard of Karma? This certainly wasn't in my plans" she glanced off to the side.

"what plans?"

"Fate and Destiny type of plans. You weren't supposed to know about Karma. Not ever. It is not your fate nor your destiny to know anything about him"

"so you and Destiny discussed this matter? Don't you think I should be the judge of that?"

Fate sighed "we discussed the issue in depth and we sought advice from Helen. We decided that you knowing about Karma would not be in your best interest"

I glared at the blond. How dare she or anyone else decided what was in my best interest! She didn't know anything about me! "I will decided what is best for me! Understood! You have no right…"

Fate cut me off, her expression furious "I have every right boy! You humans had your chance to make your own choices to decide your own fates and destinies but you screwed that all up and lost that ability! Destiny and I know whats best for each and every human! Don't you dare question our decisions!"

"you two obviously aren't doing a very good job! We have murderers and rapist running around without fear of being caught! Why don't you do something about them? Fate them to die or something!"

Fate frowned "that is not our job. We do not show favoritism toward any human. We do what is best for the future and what is best for humans over all. We cannot allow ourselves to be swayed by prejudices or what we feel is right"

"then what good are you?" I shouted. How infuriating this girl could be!

"that would be too complex for your small human brain to comprehend" Fate said softly.

"then what about Destiny? She despises humans! You men to tell me that she doesn't allow that to interfere with her decisions?"

Fate's eyes clouded "Destiny has her own opinions as do I but I can assure you she does not base her decisions off of them. Destiny knows her place and knows what she has to do"

I glare at Fate but nothing more is said. And once again I am left with more questions then answers.

* * *

It had been over two hours and not one word from the Kitsunes'. Grell was complaining every 2 minutes or so while William began getting antsy just over the past half an hour. Undertaker was still sitting in his chair smirking at nothing. And I stood awkwardly in the corner away from the others.

"Sebastian…" Grell dragged my name out in a whine. How I despised whining.

"what?" I growled out.

"any word from the foxes? It's so boring here. Nothing to do. No people to chop up" Grell sighed disappointedly.

I glared sharply at the annoying Shinigami. "I have gotten no word Grell. I assure you that I will let everyone know when I get a signal" I said irritably.

Grell sighed and began humming quietly. William started pacing. Undertaker still sat silently. I still stood awkwardly.

I was beginning to get tired. Of course not the way a human would interpret it. I as a demon did not require sleep nor did I usually want it but I was emotionally drained. Right now I wanted nothing more then to curl up in a soft bed and take a nap without having to worry about this whole ordeal. I didn't even really understand why I was doing this. Ciel was an old master. I had cut all ties with him on that fateful day when our contract had reached it's end, when I was no longer his servant and where I was no longer required to protect him.

I remembered how I longed for the day when I would get to devour his soul. How I would savor the taste forever. But at the same time I didn't want the day to come. Ciel, no matter how bratty at times, provided a sense of amusement. Never did the human child cease to surprise me with his decisions or sarcastic come backs. He always had something new up his sleeve. My previous masters had all been shallow selfish people. They blindly demanded things of me without thinking it through and then were always so shocked when I found a way to make it work in my favor wither it be to end our contract early or to provide myself some pleasure.

Ciel was never like that though. The boy always thought things through. He always thought of all possible outcomes and made sure only the ones he found acceptable would occur. The human child with the dark cerulean colored eyes was an interesting little thing. Perhaps that was why I was doing it. Or perhaps I still felt a bit of loyalty towards the young human.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my forehead. Then a small jingle, almost like a bell sounded. I knew what it meant. It was an in coming telepathic connection.

"Sebastian!" it was Kanae's voice "we've found the portal!"

* * *

**AN- ok so this was more of a filler chapter. Giving you some of Sebastian's thoughts on Ciel and the situation. I would just like to let everyone know that I do NOT plan on making this a yaoi/shoujo ai fic. As much as I love reading those I am not at all talented with writing them so just be warned now. Obviously there will be a lot more action in the next chapter so stay tuned! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**P.S. I put this in the last chap. But I just want to let you guys know that again I have posted a new story called "back to where it all began" and it's a Inuyasha fanfic. It's got 5 chapters and no reviews =( so please if you're an Inuyasha fan go check it out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN- greetings again fellow readers! I don't have much to say so I'll just respond to a few reviews and then we'll be one with the chapter!**

**ZOSTAR-5-STAR-HOTED-4-MADNESS (chapter 12): thank you for your review! I was actually pretty worried about it beginning to "wither" when it came to details. I noticed, after reading the story over again, that compared to the 1st**** chapter I was becoming lazy with writing in details. So I'm trying to improve on that. Thank you for the review!**

**Alwaysbtheir (chapter 12): I would just like to let you know that I never get mad at people for giving me constructive criticism in fact I would like to get a lot more of it. And I have noticed that I do leave some words out of sentences. It's generally because of how fast I type and of how fast I think. My brain gets ahead of me so I sometimes skip over words and I don't catch it later when I read over it. Well I do hope to improve on that and thank very much for the review! **

One more day. The clock was ticking away just as it had been all day yesterday and now all day today. Fate was calmly sipping tea just as she had been yesterday and I was sitting bored on one of her over stuffed sofas. Everything was in it's rightful place not having moved an inch since I got here two days ago. Only difference was that a new face joined us in Fate's quarters…Destiny.

She was seated stiffly on an arm chair sipping occasionally at her tea which by now had probably grown cold. Every once in a while she would shoot a glare at Fate who either didn't notice or chose to ignore. Finally the silence grew to be too much.

"please tell me you have a plan for tomorrow" I grated.

"we have a plan" Fate said as she placed her tea on the crystal end table beside her.

"what is it?"

Fate sighed and pulled her fingers through her hair in exasperation "you said to please tell you that I had a plan and so I did"

I was only a few seconds from strangling the annoying creature who nonchalantly refilled her cup with more tea and snatched one of the honey biscuits from the plate on her coffee table.

She motioned to plate of perfectly brown biscuits "help yourself Ciel. You've only had tea since you arrived here. Are you not hungry yet?"

It wasn't until Fate said something that I noticed I had not consumed anything other then a few cups of tea since I left the mansion. But I wasn't hungry in the slightest and before when I drank tea it was only so I had something to do.

"I'm not hungry" I muttered irritably.

Fate Shrugged and grabbed another biscuit "suit yourself!"

Destiny threw Fate a look of disgust before she took another sip of her neglected tea. "stop your blabbering human" she growled "it's getting on my nerves"

"your not the one who might have their soul fed to the devil" I grumbled.

Fate finished her biscuit and wiped her hands off on her white gown "Destiny and I have some business to attend to. I'm sure you can manage to entertain yourself until we come back"

I raised an eyebrow at the blond as she rose from her seat "what type of business?"

"that does not concern you!" Destiny snapped "keep your nose out of other people's business! It's unbecoming!"

"Destiny. Stop it" Fate abolished "we must hurry for we have much to do in a very short amount of time"

Destiny scoffed but said nothing more as she bustled out of the room. Fate smiled down at me warmly as she seemed to do a lot when she would leave me alone "we'll probably be gone for the rest of the day so I've asked a trusted Shinigami to look after you"

"I do not need looking after!" I cried outraged! "I am not a child in need of constant care!"

Fate giggled "believe or not Ciel 12 is still considered a child. So whether you like it or not you are a child and given the current situation I am not exactly comfortable with leaving you alone"

I sighed but did not argue the child factor "well what exactly is the current situation then? What are we going to do about tomorrow?"

Fate frowned "we are not your lawyers you know Ciel. We cannot defend you if it is meant to be. We are not to intervene with council matters"

I felt my eyes widen at that "well is it meant to be? And what do you mean you can't intervene? You are Fate for gods sake! You can do whatever the hell you want!"

"that's not how it works Ciel. We've gone over this" Fate stated firmly.

I took a deep breath and concentrated on breathing "well do you know then? Am I going to be devoured?"

"that is still unknown"

"what if it is meant to be? What if I'm meant to be…eaten?" the thought of being devoured by the devil made me shudder.

"then there is nothing Destiny or I can do and that will be the end of it. However Karma is still on the loose and that was _not_ meant to be" she paused "the Shinigami should be here within the next ten minutes"

With that Fate departed leaving me to my thoughts.

XXXXXXXX

"where? Where is it?" I shouted telepathically.

There was a pause "Venice"

"Venice?" I said aloud. "VENICE AS IN ITALY?" Grell and William both stared at me as if I had lost my mind and I just might if what Kanae said was true. Undertaker sat silently at the table watching me warily.

"we're sorry Sebastian-san! It took us a long while to find it and who knows how long it's been there already. It's best we not question it and you just hurry!" Kanae cried urgently.

"Kanae we are London right now. Do you have any idea how long it will take us to get there? To Italy?" if I were traveling alone it would take no time at all but…I had two other Shinigami to think about and the Undertaker who…was basically my key into the Shinigami realm.

"that won't be a problem Sebastian hee hee hee" Undertaker stood from his chair where he had been sitting suspiciously quiet. He held out his arms to me and smirked "grab on everyone"

William latched onto his arm without a sign of hesitation while Grell warily laid his hand atop Undertaker's. I raised an eyebrow but figured there was no time for second guessing. I light rested my hand beside William's and when I opened my eyes next we were standing outside a rather extravagant looking Italian home. Kanae and Haru were standing beside each other and both jumped back in shock when we appeared before them.

Undertaker laughed "well that was fun!" he danced over to the two kitsune.

"amazing" Haru breathed.

Kanae sighed and shook her head "it's behind the house" we followed Kanae and Haru on a small cobble stone path that wrapped around the house and led to the large backyard. The house appeared to be empty for the time being. I could sense no body inside or around the general vicinity.

"it's here" Kanae said. We were at one of the back windows of the home. A flower bed full of several different yellow, orange and red flowers.

"well where is it?" Grell cried impatiently. Kanae glared at him and stuck her hand in the dirt. "what are you doing?"

"shut up!" Haru snapped.

We were silent as Kanae seemed to dig around. After a moment she retracted her hand, which was caked in dirt, and in her hand was a ring. It was Ciel's ring. Well not exactly, the stone was now a dark stormy green but it had the same silver band and same shaped gem.

"this" Kanae jerked her hand forward for emphasis "is the portal"

**AN- well there you go chapter 13! What will happen next?**

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- hello again readers! It has been brought to my attention by two fellow readers that Sebastian has been OOC. I would just like to let you know that I'm NOT mad at you for telling me this! I have a hard time sometimes writing as another character without sort of turning them into my own. Yes I realize this is a problem for a fanfic writer but it happens right? Well I'd just like to inform you guys that I am going to try my best to rein myself in and stick to Sebby's personality even if I have to watch more kuroshitsuji episodes and read the manga for 24 hrs straight….k not really but you get my point. Anyway thank you to The Lost And Forgotten, and LovelyWickedDescet for bringing this up!**

**And now that that is done on with the chapter!**

"this is the portal? A ring?" William questioned as he inspected the gem.

Kanae apparently getting fed up sighed exasperatedly "yes I believe I just said that. This ring activates a portal when touched by a Shinigami"

Grell perked up "by a Shinigami? Then it will open the portal if I touch it?"

"not exactly" Haru said softly "the ring will only open the portal if a _high_ ranking Shinigami touches it…sorry Grell-san. If it worked that way then any old Shinigami could travel between the worlds…and that would include rouges"

as most demons and Shinigami knew…rouges were banished to the human world, not exactly like the Kitsune but close enough. Rouges were those who either committed crimes or just refused to complete their duties, Shinigami in particular, they were sentenced to live with the humans…obviously only telling very trusted Shinigami like the Undertaker about these portals or rings was in the best interest of Shinigami realm.

"this ring…it looks exactly like C-" I was cut off by Grell's loud obnoxious voice.

"HEY THIS RING LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE THAT BRATS!" he shouted.

William bonked him on the head with his scythe while Undertaker snickered "very perceptive Grell…Sebastian. It is true Ciel possess one of the rings which can open a portal…the blue one if I'm not mistaken"

I'd never sensed anything odd about the ring when I was still under contract with the boy. It was precious to Ciel and he rarely ever went anywhere without it on his finger. But never had I ever picked up anything strange or abnormal about it. As far as I was concerned it was just a normal family heirloom.

"and why was a human child in possession of such an important object?" William asked Undertaker.

The Undertaker shrugged "the rings were scattered throughout the world. Hidden from Shinigami. The rings were created strictly for this reason. If the need ever arouse, and we were in a lockdown, we would be able to travel back to our realm. Of course as I mentioned before only a few important Shinigami were informed of their existence"

"so these rings…you said that the portal is nearly impossible to find because it changes every hour…so how do these rings work?" I asked.

"simple. The rings are only active for one hour at a certain time. There are five rings total. This green one here, Ciel's blue ring, a red one, a yellow one, and a purple one. While one is active the others are nothing more then useless everyday rings. That is why it is so hard to find them and to make use of them before they become meaningless again" Undertaker explained with an added chuckle at the end.

"that seems pretty ridiculous to me" William sighed.

Undertaker laughed "half of what the council does is ridiculous. However in this case their ridiculous idea has helped us greatly"

"indeed" I brushed my fingers over the emerald stone as it gleamed in the sun. Even though this ring was supposedly active I felt nothing from it…not even a little shock.

"Undertaker is the only one who can open the portal" Kanae mused "it would be best if you hurry. Who knows how long it's been active"

And so Undertaker reached forward and stroked the ring and the portal opened. At first nothing happened and I could feel my blood boil. Were we too late? But then suddenly the portal appeared…and we were all but sucked in.

XXXXXXXX

Fate jolted from her spot beside Helen. Her blue eyes wide before she smiled the brightest anyone one could remember her smiling. She turned to Destiny who was seated on the other side of Helen.

"they're here!" Fate cried happily "finally I thought they would never get here!"

Destiny smirked "it would appear so. I was beginning to become impatient myself. Honestly, that demon has some nerve keeping us waiting"

Helen chuckled "now dears instead of sitting here why not go greet them. If I'm not mistaken they have arrived in the gardens just outside"

Fate and Destiny waved goodbye to Helen and departed to the gardens.

XXXXXX

I'd heard rumors about the Shinigami realm. About it's beauty and never ending _whiteness_. But good lord I never expected this place to be so damn bright. Everything glowed with peace and serenity. As I demon the bright shine that seemed to bounce off of everything just gave me a splitting headache.

"ah it feels so good to be home again!" Grell cried.

William pushed his glasses up with his scythe "I hate to agree with the likes of you but I'm afraid that I must also say that it is good to be back"

Undertaker was surprisingly silent. Not even a small snicker escaped his lips.

"well, well, well look who's finally decided to show up" A short raven hair girl literally appeared out of thing air before us. Her eyes narrowed at us and her hands were placed on her hips. Her black robes seemed drastically out of place in the bright white surroundings.

"oh my it's Destiny. It's been awhile hasn't it" Undertaker said sounding rather amused.

"it sure has" the girl didn't sound half as amused as Undertaker. She turned her icy stare to me "and _you_" she snapped "do you know Fate and I have been stuck babysitting that human of yours. Honestly!"

"now Destiny you were the only one who had a problem with the boy if I recall" now a new girl appeared beside the other. She was the exact opposite of the raven. Her hair was a light blond and curly. Her eyes were like those of a sapphire, they reminded me so much of Ciel's. She turned and smiled at me warmly "welcome to the Shinigami realm Sebastian. I can't tell you how long we've been waiting for you"

**AN- yes I am aware it is incredibly short but a lot happened here right? We're finally getting to the main plot! SEBASTIAN HAS ARRIVED! What shall happen next?1**

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- hello again! I would just like to clear this up really quick. I don't know if they used helium back then in Ciel's time but we'll just say they did ok! I make reference to helium in this chapter so that is why I am saying this! Ok bye!**

* * *

I had been sitting quietly in Fate's quarters for the past half an hour and no Shinigami came. I didn't mind though I was not as if I needed babysitting. It annoyed me that Fate felt the need to arrange one for me.

Fate had left out the honey biscuits and a pot of tea which despite the fact that it had been sitting out for some time, was still steaming from it's spout. Seeing nothing better to do I snatched one of the biscuits from the plate and began nibbling.

Fate said that if it was meant to be then…neither she nor Destiny would intervene with my trial or the potential consumption of my soul by means of the devil devouring it.

I honestly don't know how long I sat there in silence, staring at one of many white walls. But then I felt something. A tingle maybe? Or a shiver? It was hard to describe but it was something laced with an energy. A rather familiar energy.

"Ciel Ciel! Come come!" a high squeaky voice piped. It sounded like some had sucked in helium and was speaking. It made my ears ring.

A very odd looking fairy like creature appeared before me. It could be no more then 5 inches tall and brown locks and what seemed to a leaf wrapped around it as a dress. Her eyes were a deep brown as she stared up at me.

"who are you? Or perhaps a more accurate question would be what are you? A fairy?"

The little fairy's face flushed with what could only be anger "Mimi is not a fairy! Mimi is a messenger! Mimi is here to take Ciel to Mistress Fate and Mistress Destiny!" I stared at the little thing which twirled around on the coffee table. She then leapt onto my lap. "Mimi and Ciel must make haste!" she cried "Mistress Helen has ordered Mimi to take Ciel to Mistress Fate and Mistress Destiny!"

"why? Fate said they would be gone for awhile"

"don't ask questions Ciel! Come Come! Mimi has a job to do and she must finish it!" she jumped it the air and grabbed a strip of my hair and tugged.

It _hurt_! I hissed in pain and swatted at the messenger "let go! I will come with you if you let go of my hair!"

Mimi cheered and released my hair from her tight grip. "come Ciel! Mistress Destiny is summoning Mimi and Ciel to the gardens!"

XXXXXX

"the human will be here shortly" the raven said curtly.

"well Destiny, Fate, truly it has been far too long" Undertaker gushed "how have you two been?" Fate smiled while Destiny scowled.

"well given the circumstances things are not exactly…good. We have many issues that need sorting out" Fate said sweetly in reply.

Undertaker nodded "indeed. So have you two gotten any leads on the biggest of those issues?"

Fate's face turned serious. It did not fit the blonds personality "unfortunately we haven't. Destiny and I have searched but nothing…that scum is very good at covering his tracks"

I had no idea what the two were talking about and I was more then a little confused. William voiced my confusion "what exactly are you talking about?"

Destiny sighed "Karma's out"

There was silence before Grell cried out hysterically "OH! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Destiny glared at him "keep your voice down imbecile!"

"I apologize for Grell's insolence" William grated as Grell was once again smacked over the head with his scythe.

"so far everything is under control" Fate explained "there have been no recent sightings and with the current lock down he will be unable to travel betweens the worlds. He is stuck in human world from what we can tell"

Destiny nodded "but we must remain cautious. Just because he trapped in the human world doesn't mean he is harmless. Humans are so easy to deceive he would have no problem finding followers. He works as the demons do" she glanced at me "he goes for those filled with hatred and anger, the weak and desperate. There is an endless amount of angry, weak, desperate humans in that pathetic world"

"there for" Fate continued where Destiny left off "we must not act blindly. Doing so would undoubtedly lead to our destruction. The destruction of all three worlds"

"what of the world between worlds?" Undertaker questioned "is that not where the poor fellow was banished? What is the condition it?"

Destiny looked on gravely "it is stable…for now. The wall separating it from the other worlds has thinned greatly and is weakened. We've sent extra Shinigami to be sure that no one or anything escapes"

"Demons have been sent to help as well" Fate butted in "even Lucifer knows what disturbing the balance of the worlds would mean. He is not as foolish as some make him out to be"

We were silent for a long while before a high squeak sounded from the great white building in the background "Mistress Fate! Mistress Destiny! Mimi has brought Ciel! Mimi and Ciel have arrived!" a small brunette fairy, wearing a leaf as a dress, landed on Fate's shoulder.

Fate smiled at the thing "why thank you very much Mimi"

"what on earth did we need to rush out here for?" an all too familiar voice snapped outraged.

And there he was…Ciel Phantomhive. He jogged up to Fate's side scowling viciously at the fairy. He didn't seem to notice us at first but when Fate glanced over and Destiny gave him a swift kick in the ankle he looked up and our eyes locked.

XXXXX

"S-Sebastian?" there was no doubt about it. Sebastian stood before me. I thought I'd never see him again…ever. He looked exactly the same as I'm sure I did. His hair still as black as a raven's feather and his eyes still a dark red…like dried blood., and he was still dressed in an ordinary butler's uniform but everyone could tell he was no ordinary butler.

"nice to see you again botchan" his voice was still silky like I remembered it. It was still laced lightly with amusement as it always was and he still had that twinkle in his eyes that suggested humor even when there was none.

"w-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered. Ugh! I was not to stutter! It was a sign of weakness and that was the last thing I need Sebastian to see. Was utterly weak I was now…how completely powerless.

"he came to save your ass human" Destiny snapped. Fate glared at her but said nothing.

Sebastian was silent and only stared at me oddly. I guess Fate decided to speak for him. "we've been waiting for these guys to come" she said "It took them longer then I suspected"

"you knew they were coming? The whole time?" I gasped.

Fate giggled "no, not the whole time. Probably when the second day rolled around me and Destiny worked some things in their favor"

Destiny crossed her arms over her chest "be grateful boy. We could have just let be sentenced to consumption" Fate elbowed her sister "unfortunately it was not meant to be"

Fate shook her head "you best hurry and leave here. No doubt the council has been alerted about the use of the rings. I'm actually surprised that they haven't shown up already"

"the council knows" a voice sounded "and they sent me"

Without warning Justice appeared behind the twins.

* * *

**AN- well Justice only appeared briefly in one of the earlier chapters and now he's back…wonder what's going to happen next? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Icy: hey there guys! Haven't put this in for…quite a few chapters so I guess I'll start doing it again so I don't get sued or anything.**

**Fate: nice going there Icy. If you get sued you won't be able to finish the story! (pouts)**

**Icy: oh I know I'm terribly sorry Fate! I'll put it in right now. **

**Sebastian: allow me miss Icy. ICYVAMPIRE123 DOES NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI **

**Ciel: of course she doesn't. how ridiculous having to put something like that into a fanfiction story. **

**Icy: I agree Ciel-chan but it must be done unless you want the story to be left un-finished.**

**Ciel: well of course I want it to be fin- WAIT WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?**

**Icy: eh…I don't know what your talking about (whispers) Ciel-chan**

**Ciel: Sebastian I order you to strangle this annoying woman!**

**Icy: oh I'm sorry! (runs away screaming)**

**Destiny: since everyone else is being a nuisance please go ahead and read the story. (turns around) Sebastian you annoying demon leave the author alone! You kill her and all her OC's go with her! And that means me!**

* * *

"ah…Justice how nice of you to join us" Fate grated. She glared at the man over her shoulder. He looked just as he had before when I'd first met with the council. Tousled brown locks with pure black irises.

His face remained indifferent "the council was alerted as soon as the green ring was put into use. Ethan was outraged you know. He demanded that we proceed with the boys trial today instead of waiting until tomorrow" Justice sighed "alas it proved to be too troublesome for the other council members and they just sent me to deal with…this nuisance" he gazed carelessly at Sebastian.

"if your smart Justice then you shall not interfere" Fate's eyes, which were normally so gentle and calm were now burning with determination and maybe a little anger.

"for once I must agree with my twin Justice. Do not interfere with this matter…or we will be forced to act" Destiny added gravely.

Justice almost seemed confused by their words "oh…I believe we have a misunderstanding here. My how bothersome" Justice scratched the back of his head and sighed "I'm not here to dispose of the demon. In fact I just came to see you off"

Fate stared at Justice appearing baffled. "you are?…I mean you _should_ be but I didn't expect you to…" she trailed off.

Destiny raised one of her delicate eyebrows and sighed "well…even I must say this I most certainly unexpected Justice. You who abandoned us to become the lowly lapdog of the council"

Justice winced at her words but otherwise showed no indication that they bothered him "I had my reasons Destiny. You have no right to judge me considering what you are about to do"

Destiny frowned but said nothing. Fate shook her head in disbelief "we do not have time for this. Eventually the council is going to find out about your betrayal…if that's what your doing that is, and come out here to deal with it themselves and let me tell you that is the last thing we need to deal with right now" Fate stated firmly.

"of course hee hee hee" Undertaker snickered "we will be off now"

Sebastian reached forward and took me by my arm. He smiled softly which was very…odd coming from him. "come botchan we must be going"

I allowed him to pull me along following Undertaker and Grell, however William stayed behind.

Grell noticed first "what are you doing William? Come on!"

William glanced over his shoulder and shook his head "I believe I will be staying here for now. I can contact you easily with new information if I remain behind"

"it's alright" Destiny said "we will keep an eye on him. The council shall not get a hold of him. Keeping him alive is for the greater good after all"

Fate smiled "no need to worry about William here but you might want to hurry yourselves along before the council arrives"

There was no need to tell us twice. Sebastian lifted me up bridal style and I gasped at the sudden change. "what do you think you are doing Sebastian?"

"why, we must hurry botchan. You heard Fate the council is on it's way" he said with amusement lacing his tone while wearing his usual smirk.

Before I could protest more a portal appeared before us. I could see the mansion through it. The picture was cloudy and blurry but it was definitely the Phantomhive estate. My home. I was going home.

XXXXXX

The portal appeared and I could see the mansion where I once lived serving under Ciel Phantomhive, the very child whom I assumed to be dead but was now squirming in my arms. We stepped through the large circular portal without a moments hesitation and arrived in the front yard of the Phantomhive mansion.

It was sunny out and the grass was wet with dew. "ah, it's morning here" I announced unnecessarily.

"Sebastian put me down this instant!" the infuriated child demanded.

I glanced down and him and smiled "of course botchan" I set the child down on his feet gently and turned to Undertaker who was inspecting one of the many flower beds which surrounded the mansion. "what are we to do now Undertaker?"

Undertaker smirked "who knows. We'll just have to wait until we get word from William or Fate. For now we can go inside and enjoy some tea and biscuits if you don't mind preparing some that Sebastian"

I considered telling the Shinigami no, but even I a demon knew to show gratitude to someone who had helped me as greatly as he did. "I wouldn't mind at all"

Ciel was surprisingly quiet as we entered the mansion. I didn't try to pull him out of whatever thoughts were occupying his mind, instead I just headed to the kitchen to start the tea.

XXXXXXX

When we entered the mansion I was expected to see Finny come barreling down the stairs but there wasn't a sound. Sebastian disappeared into the kitchen before I could ask him where the other two occupants of the house were.

"if your wondering where Lady Elizabeth and that little blond man are they've been moved to the Phantomhive summer home for awhile. It would have been bother some to explain to them about the current situation. Besides we might have to kill them if we did and I had so been hoping no one would be in need of a coffin when this was over" Undertaker snickered mischievously.

I didn't find him humorous…not in the slightest.

* * *

**Icy: yes it's so short and I apologize. We finally get to the main plot and I present you guys with this measly chap. I'm sorry but I'd lost my writing mojo don't worry though the next chapter should come soon and it should be longer. **

**Ciel: it better be. I despise unnecessary fillers.**

**Icy: of course Ciel -whispers- chan**

**Ciel: THAT'S IT!**

**-Icy runs with Ciel chasing after her, shaking his walking stick in the air-**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- hi all! I apologize for the long wait =( again lost my writing mojo for a bit…I hope it won't happen often but you fellow writers know who it is right? **

**Well on with the story.**

**Ciel: icyvampire123 does NOT own Kuroshitsuji…trust me she's not that amazing…**

**Icy: how cruel of you Ciel-chan.**

**Ciel: *eye twitch* didn't we go over this last time when I beat you with my cane…do we need to have a recap?**

**Icy: tee-hee of course not…on with the story…**

* * *

We were seated in the upstairs parlor waiting for the tea Sebastian had promised. Grell was fidgeting with the edges of the red jacket which hung limply on his shoulders, the jacket which at one time belonged to my aunt. I frowned at her memory. Undertaker sat quietly across from me twiddling his thumbs in a somewhat giddy way…like he was expecting something to happen. Knowing Undertaker…if he was expecting something to happen it probably would not be something I would appreciate.

I glanced out the window. The morning sky was calm and blue it was hard to imagine that out there under this calm relaxing sky somewhere was Karma. I didn't know exactly what had happened with this Karma but…obviously he'd not been to happy about the outcome. He had been banished to the world between worlds which, I still had no idea as to what that was.

"Undertaker" I decided to voice my question "answer a question for me"

Undertaker glanced at me through his silver bangs and smirked "hm…perhaps young earl if you will bestow upon me the laughs of joy!"

"I do not have the patience Undertaker, it is only a simple question" I snapped irritably.

The silver haired man sighed dejectedly "oh fine…I suppose I can just add it to your tab" he waved his had signaling me to ask my question.

"what is the world between worlds?"

XXXXX

"Destiny have you seen?" Fate cried hysterically through the bright white room which belonged to Helen.

Destiny scowled at her louder half "hush Fate. Mother is not feeling well" she glanced back down at the white haired woman whose head lay in her lap.

"what is wrong with her?" Fate's eyes widened at Helen's weak appearance.

Destiny sighed and stroked the beautiful white hair "I'm not sure. She appears to just be tired so keep your voice down and just tell what has you so riled up"

Fate shook her head focusing "oh right! I was watching for any signs of movement by Karma…" she trailed off

"and? Did you find anything?"

Fate's eyes glazed over with what could only be described as pure hate and loathing "oh I found something alright. It appears our worst fears have been confirmed sister. He has found someone to act through…a human by the looks of it"

Destiny sighed again and stared down at Helen who's breath hitched slightly and then returned to it's even in and out motion "I can't say I'm surprised. It was only a matter of time really. Do you have any leads on who the pitiful soul is?"

"oh I don't need any leads…I know who it is, I have a name" Fate's hands balled into fists and she clenched her teeth together "a boy called Alois Trancy"

XXXXXX

Undertaker was silent before sighing and tracing his fingers along the sofa "ah…what an interesting question…there are so many possible answers young earl" he paused "the word between worlds is similar to Limbo, the edge of Hell, however the world between worlds is a place where nothing exists and…a place where everything exists"

I raised an eyebrow at him "your not making any sense"

"the world between worlds is whatever you want it to be. It can be a large city, or an amusement park, or perhaps a graveyard. Whatever the particular person whishes. It has been what some would call Heaven and what others would describe as Hell. It differs from person to person"

"so far this place doesn't sound like Hell to me? It sounds like a pleasant enough place"

Undertaker snickered "my how wrong you are young earl. The world between worlds is used as a punishment place for Shinigami and demons and occasionally humans. Those banished there have no chance of escaping…that is until recently of course…but that is another story for another time. Anyway this world was created like a void of nothingness. It sucks in everything and spits back a person's worst nightmares…or sometimes a person's strongest desires. Rarely ever the latter"

"what is the point of such a world? Why not just banish them to Hell?"

"for creatures such as Shinigami that cannot die or for creatures that are so powerful that they cannot be killed the world between two worlds comes in handy. That is of course only if they deserve such a cruel punishment"

I nodded "so…that is why Karma was banished there?"

"of course. Karma is one of the main powers therefore he cannot be killed. Even if it were possible to kill him that would mean Karma would be completely extinguished from the world…that is only a theory of course it has never been proven"

"oh…how interesting" Grell mused from behind me "I'd heard stories about Karma being banished there but the rumors were never confirmed"

Undertaker nodded "it would be bad if those who still remained loyal to Karma were to find out about his whereabouts. They would band together and free him. Fate and Destiny could not risk such a crisis occurring"

"yet it has happened anyway" I groaned.

Undertaker chuckled "yes but…that was not because of his followers banding together…the reasons behind his escape are still unknown unfortunately"

Grell opened his mouth to say more but Sebastian entered the room rolling in a cart full of tea and biscuits. He smiled looking slightly amused. "I come bearing tea and biscuits"

XXXXX

"Claude! Where are you!" the irritated blond shouted through the manor.

"I am afraid Claude-Sama has stepped out Alois-Sama. Is there something you needed? Perhaps something that I may assist you with?" a young violet eyed woman appeared at the bottom of the stair case, peering up at the young boy whom sneered viciously at her.

"where did he go? He is not to leave the manor without my permission!"

The woman's eyes narrowed at the boy "Claude-Sama went to meet with our master Alois-Sama. It was an emergency and did not have time to ask your permission before leaving. He apologizes and wished me to tell you that he would return later this evening"

The one called Alois sighed and waved carelessly at the woman "yes yes whatever. Just be sure that it doesn't happen again Alison"

The woman nodded and curtsied "of course Alois-Sama. I shall inform him upon his return"

Alois retreated back up the stairs as the one called Alison watched him go. "you just wait my cousin…you'll regret the day you ever made a pact with that _thing_ and I hope to God that you suffer greatly and get what's coming to you" with that being said Alison scurried into the kitchen where she began chopping vegetables for supper.

* * *

**AN- yup so now the infamous Alois Trancy has been thrown into the mix. Obviously he is going to be a little different then he is in the anime not in terms of personality but in terms of family…those who work for him and all that good stuff. **

**Yup so leave reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING: very strong language in the first part…because we all know how Alois has a bit of a potty mouth.**

* * *

"Alison! Alison!" Alois screeched. He was fit to be tied that irritating wench was no where to found and Claude was still out. When did he suddenly lose control over his servants. They all did as they pleased, coming and going whenever they wanted and leaving him alone in the manor to fend for himself. "Hanna! Anyone! Where the hell are you people?"

"I am here Alois-sama. What is it that you need?" a very familiar, very annoying, quiet voice droned.

"Hanna! Where have you been? And where is Alison?" this was the servant that angered him the most. The one that he just wanted to kill and chop into bits and feed to rabid dogs. How she truly got on his nerves. And her eye was still bandaged! Had she never heard of an eye patch?

Her one visible eye blinked and she bowed apologetically "Alison-san went out to town to purchase some fresh vegetables for tonight's dinner, Alois-sama"

The young earl felt his face flush in anger as he stared at the woman "I don't recall her asking my permission to leave this manor! Why did you allow her to leave Hanna? You worthless whore! You are just no good are you? Can't do a damn thing right! I should have never taken you in!"

Hanna's face fell and her eyes dropped the floor "I apologize Alois-sama. I assumed she had permission"

"well you assumed wrong bitch! Get out of my sight now!" Alois reached for the closest thing in reach and chucked it at the woman.

That item just so happened to be a large vase full of cold water. It connected right with Hanna's head causing her to yelp and fall to her knees. She clutched the side of her head where the vase had hit, blood trickling down and dripping onto the floor.

Alois stared at the crimson liquid in disgust "look at the mess you made Hanna! Clean it up and then go to the shed…you can sleep outside tonight as punishment for your stupidity!" that being said Alois whirled around leaving the bitch to whimper pitifully on the floor.

Alois proceeded to his bedroom where he slammed the door and threw himself onto his bed. He would never understand that woman…Hanna. She creped him out to be honest. Always taking his abuse but never complaining or defending herself. It intrigued him and infuriated him all at the same time. He liked having someone to bully to abuse but sometimes he wanted to her to fight back…he wanted to see just how far he could push the wench before she broke.

A knock at the door interrupted Alois's thoughts. "what do you want?"

The door opened and in stepped Alison. Her violet eyes boring into his, her blond hair windblown. She was his look alike except the eyes…those disturbingly scornful eyes which she always felt the need to turn on him when he'd done something "wrong"

"Hanna ran out to the shed crying again. What did you do this time Alois?" she spat out hatefully.

Alois rose from his bed and glared at his cousin "watch your tongue bitch or you might just lose it!"

Alison was unaffected by his mild threat "sometimes I truly wonder what the master saw in you Alois. Picking such a sick and hateful little boy like you to be his puppet"

Alois reached for his bedside candle holder, which he noticed was lacking a candle, before whipping it at the girl. How dare she speak to him in such a way! It was unacceptable! And why was she defending the whore of all people?

Alison neatly dodged the candle holder and glowered at him "your anger will be your downfall one day Alois. The master has already made this quite clear and yet you do nothing to improve on your control"

"shut-up! What the hell do you know? A sinful child such as yourself! You are no better then I am! We are exactly the same!" this girl…his cousin…what did she know about him? She had no idea! She would never understand!

Alison sighed and shook her head sadly "I think now I understand why the master chose you Alois. Sad and pitiful and desperate for revenge against those who did you wrong. Yes, perhaps that is the reason he chose such a child to serve him…to be his vessel" Alison now seemed to be talking to herself.

"what are you prattling on about? Get out of my room! Inform me when Claude returns! Now leave!"

Alison frowned "of course…Alois-sama" she mused bitterly. And with that the irritating woman was gone.

XXXXX

Fate stroked the crystal ball as the scene disappeared in a cloud of smoke inside the object. She glanced at her other half and saw that even she was shocked.

"what an awful human" Destiny spat "not that they all are not awful but this boy…he has problems"

Fate sighed and covered the crystal sphere with a white sheet "I pity the child Destiny. To have gone through what he did…it is only to be expected that he lose himself"

Destiny shook her head furiously "I don't care! How pathetic. That boy…he went through tragic, and horrible things yet he did not turn out like that!"

Fate smirked "ah your referring to Ciel are you not?" Destiny frowned and turned away as Fate chuckled cheekily "I suppose your right…but in a way…Ciel is just as sad"

Destiny didn't respond to the blonds words for she to…agreed.

XXXXX

I must admit that I'd missed Sebastian's interesting afternoon snacks. Everyday he'd always have a new flavor of tea brewed and ready for drinking at each meal. Today's snack buttered and honeyed biscuits with Misala Chai imported from India. Oh yes…I'd missed this so much.

I sipped the tea generously and then set the cup down staring blankly into the warm brown liquid.

"ah delectable as always Sebastian" Undertaker sighed, gulping greedily from his cup.

Sebastian smiled warmly at the silver haired Shinigami "well I do try my best"

Grell snatched a handful of biscuits and stuffed them all in his mouth doing his best not to choke on the sweet flavored morsels.

"enough of this" I snapped. How could this people just be sitting around carelessly sipping tea and munching on biscuits.

Sebastian chuckled "now now Botchan no need to get so worked up. William said he would notify us of any change did he not?

"I don't care! Karma is out there somewhere waltzing around! Look at the chaos he has ensued already…are we honestly going to just sit around and do nothing?"

Sebastian frowned and set aside the tea pot he held "Botchan we can't do anything. Karma is one of the major powers which circulates through out the worlds. Even if we were to somehow manage to miraculously hunt him down then what would we do? He cannot be killed and we do not have the power nor the means to send him back to the world between worlds"

As much as I hated to admit, and I really did, Sebastian was right. As I thought about more in depth…if we did go after Karma…it would be foolish and irresponsible. Obviously I was losing my touch if I did not take notice in that fact.

"perhaps your right Sebastian" just because I admitted being wrong in my head didn't mean I had to announce it to everyone.

Sebastian gave me a knowing smirk before pouring himself a cup of tea.

* * *

**AN- hola peoples! I've been working hard on my newest fanfic "Target Tsuna" so I sort of pushed this one aside for awhile. Ok well it actually hasn't been that long since my last update 10 days actually…so yeah not long at all…but I'm sure to you guys it seemed longer…I know it always does for me when I read other people's fanfics. **

**Anyway here you are peeps chapter 18...it feels like just yesterday I was typing out the 1****st**** chapter and now we're all the way up to 18! Amazing how time flies. well if any of you guys are Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanatics like yours truely then please hop on over to my profile and cick on my newest story "Target Tsuna" **

**LEAVE REVIEWS HAVEN'T BEEN GETTING MANY LATELY!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: some SebastianXCiel later if you really squint!**

* * *

Alison laid out Alois' outfit for the day onto his bed, making sure that the clothes were perfectly ironed and that not a single one had even the tiniest wrinkle. She knew what that would result. A very loud and violent temper tantrum that would lead to many broken items and possibly broken bones.

Alison sighed as she quickly smoothed out one small wrinkle and hurried out of his room. No need to stay in that foul place any longer then necessary. She raced down to the kitchen to finish the lunch she had started on. Alois was rather easy to please when it came to lunch. Just a sandwich and lemonade would do but today he was attending a special picnic being hosted at Count Charles' estate. He had seemed anxious about it the previous evening when he came to Alison asking her opinion on what he should wear. Alois never went to Alison unless he was desperate.

"Alison-san!" a frantic voice rang through out the halls.

Alison sighed and turned to face Hanna who at the moment was clutching at her forehead, which of course was bleeding again. Alois must be out of his bath if Hanna was already bleeding.

"Hanna what happened to you? Did you hit your head on one of the cupboards again? I thought I told you to be more careful. Alois does not appreciate you staining his precious cupboards with your blood" Alison was of course being sarcastic but it was lost on poor Hanna who at the moment was a teary eyed mess. Alison sighed and pointed to the pile of clean towels that were sitting in a basket waiting to be put away "There are some towels over there. Just be sure to wash it when your done"

Hanna nodded and quickly grabbed one of the fluffy white towels and dabbed at her bleeding forehead. Alison couldn't understand Alois' sick obsession to cause pain to Hanna and everyone around him. It was beyond just normal sadism. Without further thought on the matter Alison whipped up a quick pot of herbal tea and a few biscuits and rushed the snack to Alois' parlor. Alois was luckily still in his room getting ready for the picnic. Alison hurriedly poured a cup of tea and placed a plate of three biscuits on the table left the parlor only to come face to face with the little blond menace himself.

"Alison? What are you doing in my parlor?" he asked carelessly. He seemed to be in one of his better moods at the moment.

"Just setting up your afternoon snack is all Alois. I assumed you wanted a little something before setting off for Count Charles' picnic. He won't be serving food until two o'clock" it was only noon and Alois had an appetite that would shock even a herd of hippos.

Alois smiled, it wasn't his usual disturbing creepy smile. No it was genuine and kind almost "Why thank you Alison. How thoughtful" Alois turned to the yellowed eyed butler who stood beside him silently. "Isn't that thoughtful Claude?"

Claude nodded "Yes very thoughtful"

Alison shook her head at her…strange cousin and hurried away. But before she could get far she was caught by the arm by Claude. Alison shot him a glare as Alois proceeded into his parlor, not taking any notice in them.

"What?" she snapped.

"The master wants to speak with you. He is waiting in the garden" that being said Claude released his hold on the girl and followed after Alois into the parlor.

Alison glowered as she headed off to the garden.

XXXXXX

Fate gasped and pulled back from the crystal sphere. She collapsed onto the floor beside Destiny who was shocked into silence before she began panicking over her sister.

"Fate? What happened? What did you see?" Destiny held onto her sister tightly helping her into a sitting position.

Fate's eyes were glassy looking. She gripped onto Destiny's black gown and whimpered softly "I saw him Destiny. I saw him there. At the Trancy manor in the garden with that blond maid"

Destiny frowned and patted Fate's back soothingly "Tell me. Was it _him_?"

"Yes it was him. He really is working through that child. I was hoping it wasn't true! Oh that poor boy!" Fate wailed hysterically into her sister's chest.

Destiny rolled her eyes "That boy is an abomination. Don't feel sorry for him. Now tell me…do you know where that scum is hiding?"

Fate shook her head "I only got a glimpse of him. He was speaking to the maid…telling her of his plan. I only heard bits and parts of it. He placed a shield around the manor halting any otherworld interference but even he can't block out the crystal sphere" Fate seemed to be straying from the original question so Destiny pulled her back.

"Tell me what he said Fate!"

"It's worse then I feared Destiny. Ciel wasn't just a pawn like I had originally thought. I assumed that Ciel was merely a piece for him to set things in motion to cause chaos. But no Ciel is much more then that. He is the key to something much bigger" Fate's eyes welled up with unshed tears.

"I'm getting tired of all your cryptic talk. Just tell me!" Destiny sneered.

Fate sighed and wiped at her eyes "Ciel along with several other pure souls are the key…to destroying everything as we know it"

XXXXXX

Grell had taken off about an hour ago. He'd been complaining about be cooped up for too long and proceeded to dive out the window, taking a handful of buttered biscuits along for the ride. He disappeared into the night without another word and it seemed Sebastian was all to eager to be rid of the red headed menace. I can't say I wasn't just as relieved to have him gone.

"Botchan would you like some more tea? There is still a tad left. I can go prepare some fresh tea if that is more to your liking"

I glanced up into Sebastian's crimson eyes as they stared down into my own. I was confused. Sebastian had long been released from his contract with me. He had no reason to keep up his polite butler disguise.

"That's enough Sebastian. I am no longer your Botchan you do not need to address me as such. You have been relieved of your duties for a long time now" I stated almost bitterly. As much as it hurt to admit…Sebastian didn't belong to me anymore. He worked for someone else now…served someone else now. He had completed his end of the bargain without complaint. All the years of serving me…being my butler. Preparing my meals, washing my clothes, cleaning my mansion. He was now doing all those things for another human.

Sebastian smiled "It wouldn't be very proper for a butler such as myself to address you as anything lower then that Botchan. And after all I am one hell of butler"

I felt my eyes widen at the old catchphrase. I used to hear that everyday. Sebastian of course in my view one hell of butler. He was a demon after all no normal person could pull off what he had. Even though he was demon I always found myself quite impressed with the things he could do.

I shook my head and smirked "Whatever you say Sebastian"

I was so absorbed in my conversation with Sebastian that I hadn't even noticed that the Undertaker had disappeared from the parlor.

XXXXX

Undertaker lurked out into the gardens behind Phantomhive manor. The demon and human child had been too busy to notice him slither out of the parlor. He'd sensed him as soon as he arrived. The Shinigami. William T. Spears loomed in the corner of the garden staring gravely at the Undertaker.

"Anything new in the Shinigami realm William?" Undertaker asked, taking a surprisingly serious tone with the young man.

William nodded "Some new developments have definitely been made. Fate was in hysterics because of it"

Undertaker frowned "Please…do tell"

William sighed and pushed up his glasses with his scythe "Karma has definitely found a human to act through. Two actually. Both from the noble Trancy family of London. Alois and Alison Trancy. Cousins"

William smirked "How very interesting. Is there any more information on them?"

"Just that Karma paid them a visit today. Fate saw it through the all seeing sphere. She refused to say anything more to me on the matter but I can tell there is more to it then just that"

Undertaker nodded "Sounds like her. I'll contact her immediately"

William sighed "I really don't understand why she sent me if you can just contact her whenever you want"

Undertaker snickered "Oh because dear William we jut love torturing you" that being said Undertaker left the grumbling William in the garden as he retreated back in the manor.

* * *

**AN: hello all I would just like to apologize for the long wait. It was not intentional it's just I got caught up with some thing and had to put my fics off to the side for awhile. Don't worry though I'm back! School will be starting in exactly 5 days for me so yeah….not looking forward to that. Anyway reviews please!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**DO YOU GUYS GET IT? PLEASE REVIEWS! _**


	20. Chapter 20

**- Berlin Germany-**

"Abigail darling! How are you on this fine day?" Karma sauntered onto the terrace of the Braun home, flaunting his obvious beauty.

"Good afternoon Karma. I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow evening." Abigail was a simple enough looking girl. Blond curls with dark blue pools for eyes and a slender enough body. Nothing was exceptionally special about her…at least nothing physical. It was the soul! Yes it was the soul that made the simple girl stand out to Karma. He'd sensed her little soul being sent down to earth fourteen years ago when she had been conceived. Yes the soul certainly was beautiful. So pure! So white! Not soiled by everyday human sins. This girl would make a fine key when the soul had been harvested to his satisfaction.

"I apologize for my unexpected visit, dear one. I just figured I should stop by and pay the lady of the Braun household a little visit. After all you are one day going to be giving me your soul." Karma smiled seductively at Abigail, trailing his fingers along her creamy white arm.

Abigail quickly pulled her arm out from under his persuasive fingers, shooting him a glare as she brushed absent mindedly at her arm where he touched. "Is there a reason you are here? Or is it simply your life goal to irritate me?"

Karma chuckled . "As fun as that sounds there is actually a reason I am here. I have a job for you My Lady."

Abigail raised a skeptical eyebrow at him and Karma chuckled once again. Oh how he loved the facial expression this girl would throw at him. "What type of job?" Abigail questioned after a moment of silence.

"I need you to pay a little visit to a certain Earl in London."

Abigail groaned and brushed her curls behind her as a strong gust of wind blew by. "London? How do you expect me to get to London?" She snapped irritably.

Karma smiled slyly. "Well my lady your father is quite wealthy if I'm not mistaken. I'm sure he can spare a bit to send you off to London."

Abigail sighed and waved Karma off. "Fine. Fine. I shall talk it over with him. No promises though. Now what is it exactly you want me to do when I arrive at the Earl's home?"

"It's rather simple really. All I want is for you to play victim. Your such a good actress after all my lady."

Abigail groaned again. "Why? What do you have to gain by doing this? Are you searching for another soul? Is that the point of this?"

Karma frowned at the blond. She didn't know when to be quiet did she? "It's best you not question my motives and just do as your told my lady. We wouldn't want mummy and daddy dearest to suffer the consequences now would we?"

Abigail sneered at Karma, standing from her chair on the terrace and whipping around, her skirts following after, and storming back into her home. However before re-entering her house the girl paused and threw Karma an evil glare. "I'll do it."

XXXX

I was buried in the silk sheets. They smelled of scented soap. Sebastian had replaced the old linen ones before I had laid down for the evening. Undertaker had disappeared sometime earlier after we had sat down for biscuits and tea but Sebastian did not seem concerned so I pushed it to the back of my mind. The less things to worry about the better.

Sebastian pulled the silk covers over me and placed the wax candle beside my bed. He smiled brightly, as he always did when he found something amusing. "Bocchan you haven't changed a bit since then…Still just like a cat."

I set a cold glare at the demon but made no move to argue with him. I was much too tired for that and honestly wasn't in the mood to come up with witty comebacks. Sebastian would only counter them anyway with a set of his own sarcastic ones.

"I am _not_ a cat." was all that I said. My eyes were drooping, the exhaustion becoming too much for me.

Sebastian chuckled and merely tucked the covers tighter around my body. "You just get some rest Bocchan. We have a long day tomorrow. Lady Elizabeth and Finny are demanding to be informed on the situation and return to the main estate. Apparently the summer home is not to their liking. And Prince Soma is coming for his yearly visit."

I opened my eyes a crack at the familiar name. Soma? "Why is he coming here? What do you mean yearly visit?"

Sebastian sighed. "Prince Soma comes with Agni ever year to pay a visit to Lady Elizabeth and Finny from India. It has been a tradition ever since the fire apparently. I sent word upon our arrival, unfortunately however, there was no possible way for it to make it to them before they departed. Obviously such a journey would take awhile. They left two weeks ago and are expected to arrive tomorrow evening."

I groaned. Dealing with Soma before after we had not seen each other for a mere month had been difficult. I could only imagine what it was going to be like when he set eyes on me now years later.

"Is there anyway to delay them?"

"I'm afraid not Bocchan. Such an act would be disrespectful to all the trouble Prince Soma has gone through to make this trip. Besides I'm sure it would be nice to see the two again don't you think Bocchan?"

I narrowed my gaze at the demon but did not disagree. Despite the obnoxious behavior the Prince often displayed…I had somewhat developed a liking towards the Indian and his butler, Agni, was certainly someone to be respected. What I was worried about however was Finny and Lizzy returning to the main house.

"What are we to do about Finny and Lizzy then?" I asked as Sebastian lifted the candle and made his way towards the door.

"We have no choice I'm afraid Bocchan. Technically this estate now belongs to Lady Elizabeth. Being your fiancée, after you _died _she inherited everything. She may come and leave as she pleases. We mustn't stop her unless you wish to involve the human authorities."

Of course I didn't want to involve anyone who didn't need to be but…Lizzy? She was such a delicate woman already, being sickly and mentally unstable as she was. But what more could be done? As Sebastian said the estate now belonged to Lizzy.

I sighed and waved him off. "Yes I understand. I suppose it would be nice to see her again. Lizzy isn't really the problem…it's more Finny…he knows."

Sebastian was suddenly overcome with a very dark look. "Yes…that does pose and obvious problem doesn't it." there was a pause then Sebastian suddenly perked back up. "No matter though Bocchan, I shall take care of it immediately." and with that Sebastian departed the room, plunging it into darkness. The only light was the bit of moonlight which bled through the thin curtains.

XXXXX

Fate watched the girl through the all seeing sphere as Karma left her terrace. She sneered at the image and quickly covered the sphere with the white silk. "So that's the other one is it?" Fate turned to her sister who sat beside Helen on a cushion. Neither looked pleased with the imagery projected.

"It is worse then I feared." Helen whimpered.

"Collecting souls. How very typical." Destiny snarled, already knowing the information.

Fate shook her head in disbelief. "The poor things. They are being collected for sacrifices. The promises he made them…they are lies."

"Humans are so gullible! Now do you believe me mother when I tell you. If these humans actually thought things through they might not be in these situations." Destiny cried.

Helen shook her head as tears filled the rims of her eyes. "We must do something. If Karma succeeds in reaching his goal…the balance will be no more."

Fate nodded "We know this Mother, however there is only so much we can do before we interfere too much."

Helen moaned in what seemed to be agony. "How come we are burdened with such things? Why us?"

Both Fate and Destiny were silent…they wondered the same thing.

* * *

**AN:…*peeks from behind corner* ok before anyone kills me…I would just like to say that I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I know you all want to torture and kill me now and I understand! I left this story for what?…3 months? With no updates or explanations. I'm terribly sorry! Really I am! I hate the authors that leave their stories for months on end with no updates (even short ones) so I know how it feels. **

**I would just like to say there really is no excuse. I have made time to update my other stories but left this one to just sort of hang. I came across a rather LARGE writer's block and just couldn't find the enthusiasm to write for this story. It isn't fair to you readers whom have remained loyal and left reviews. I would just like to apologize once again for the long wait and will PROMISE that it won't happen again…or at least I will give you an author's note to let you know what is going on. So please forgive me and I hope you haven't given up on this story! **

**I don't have the right to ask this but…REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED AND WILL HELP IN ME NOT LEAVING THIS STORY FOR ANOTHER 3 MONTHS!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: important notice! I have decided to start writing in third person from now on. I just find it easier then actually writing AS Ciel or Sebastian. Hope this doesn't seriously bum anyone out.**

* * *

**Paris, France**

Karma sat atop the Eiffel Tower looking over the beautifully lit city of Paris. He'd always heard numerous rumors about the human city and always planned to go see if it was as beautiful as everyone said. Karma had to admit that he was not disappointed in the least when he first set eyes on the city. Unfortunately though he wasn't there to look at the scenery. He was on business as usual. Looking for a certain boy. A street boy who lived in the back ally way behind one of the many restaurants. The boy's name was Gaston. An orphan who appeared no different then any of the other street rats roaming around in the area. But there was something special about him. It was a certain something that no human could see or ever appreciate. It was the boy's soul which Karma hungered for. The beautiful pure soul of a boy who'd lived on the streets his whole life but never held resentment towards anyone…it was such a rarity.

Karma peered over at the restaurant that was rumored to feed the orphans who lived on the other side of it's walls. That was where the Gaston boy spent most of his day…or so Karma had observed. It seemed that was all he did was wait outside the backdoor with a pitiful expression on his face. every time a customer left their leftovers would be tossed out into the ally for the street kids. It was all very touching but Karma couldn't care less. Just over the building was the glow of a soul. A pure white soul. Or in other words…the key to Karma's revenge.

Karma knew how to work the boy. It would be easy to get him to agree to his terms…even if he never held up his end Gaston would never have to know.

Karma floated over the tops of the restaurants and shops below until he reached the destined ally. There stood a shaggy brown haired boy who only came up to about Karma's waist. His clothes were in tatters, Karma wasn't even sure the rags qualified as clothing. The boy had had a rough life.

"You boy-" Karma called softly over to Gaston. "Come here…I have something for you. Food."

Gaston's brown eyes brightened at the mention of the sustenance. "Food?" he cried joyfully. Gaston happily skipped over to Karma with a toothy smile. "Why thank you sir. The restaurant hasn't gotten many customers today and there hasn't been any leftovers."

Karma gave a fake kind smile to the boy before pulling out a loaf of bread he had conjured just a few seconds before. He held out the soft treat but pulled it back just a moment before the boy could grab it. "There is one thing I want you to do for me though." Karma smirked as the boy nodded his head vigorously. "I need you to come with me. If you come with me…I'll give you all the food you can eat."

Gaston hesitated. He glanced back behind him where three other smaller children stood huddled under one raggedy blanket in the corner near the trash cans. Obviously they were Gaston's orphan friends, or perhaps siblings. "But…I can't leave them. They won't have any food. They will die."

Karma nodded in understanding before giving another fake smile of kindness. "Don't you worry my boy. I'll be sure to leave them with enough food to eat until you come back."

Gaston seemed hesitant but eventually nodded in agreement. "Yes…I suppose. Alright then. I'll come with you."

Karma smirked and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder gently nudging him away from the ally. "You go and wait out front. I will be only moment."

Gaston, too excited that he and his little street family would be receiving food, hurried off to the front of the restaurant. With the boy out of hearing range Karma turned to the three scrunched beneath their rag in the corner. He could have just left them to die. They wouldn't have lasted long at all in the state they were in. It was late Autumn and soon enough the first snow would fall. These orphans would not be around for long in the snow, living off of what ever was left over in the alleys of restaurants.

Karma sighed exasperatedly as he took one last glance at the orphans. "Consider this your karma children. I won't be back again so make the most of it."

Karma waved his hand and suddenly at his feet a feast appeared. A large ham juicy and steaming right in the center surrounded by an assortment of fruits and vegetables with buttered mashed potatoes, croissants, and for dessert a large chocolate cream pie with cherries decorating the top. It truly was a feast fit for a king.

And as the children looked up to thank the kind stranger, he was gone along with their friend Gaston.

XXXX

Sebastian was busy the next morning. His Bocchan was still fast asleep in his room buried under the multiple blankets. Sebastian still had to prepare a welcome home meal for Lady Elizabeth and Finny and plan a dinner for Prince Soma and Agni's arrival. He also had to be sure that Bocchan's morning tea was ready in time for his waking. Yes he had quite the busy day ahead of him and no helpers. Not that he particularly needed anyone's help in such matters. He was used to working alone from before when the three helpless servants had been living in the Phantomhive mansion. He was always completing not only his own tasks but fixing theirs. Sebastian got to work cooking the midday meal for Lady Elizabeth and Finny's return. It was simple enough. Just a nice ham with mashed potatoes and vegetables. He wasn't in the mood to be outlandish with his cooking today. He was too busy thinking about what was to come.

The Undertaker had disappeared sometime the previous evening. Sebastian had to admit he was a tad worried. The Undertaker hadn't returned from wherever he had taken off to. But it was apparent that the Undertaker could care for himself. So Sebastian returned his attention to his cooking.

Only an hour later was Sebastian alerted that his Botchan was rousing from his sleep. Sebastian let a lazy smile stretch across his face before ascending the stairs and proceeding to the child's bedroom. He'd prepared a simple earl grey tea for the morning. He was quite sure his Botchan wouldn't mind that he hadn't prepared an exotic beverage. The child was likely to just want something comforting and familiar.

Sebastian knocked softly on the door with his knuckles before pushing the creaky doors open. Shockingly enough the boy was already wide awake sitting up in his bed rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. When he heard the doors opening he quickly straitened himself out and gave Sebastian and meaningful look.

"Ah, good morning Botchan. I wasn't expecting you to be awake yet." Sebastian made small talk as he rolled in the cart with the morning's tea.

Ciel eyed the tea that Sebastian poured delicately into one of the china tea cups. "What is this mornings tea?" he asked nonchalantly.

"This mornings tea is a simple earl grey. Shall I discuss today's schedule?" Ciel nodded and Sebastian continued. "First we shall have a welcome home lunch for Lady Elizabeth and Finnian. On the menu is a large ham with mashed potatoes and vegetables. Afterwards we shall have some relaxing time with the lady in the gardens enjoying tea and perhaps some cake. Later in the evening we shall have a celebration dinner for Prince Soma's arrival. Dinner's menu has yet to be decided but I can assure you it will be stunning."

Ciel nodded at the relayed schedule as Sebastian handed him the tea. He sipped at the cup softly before glancing up timidly at the demon. "Have there been any news from the Shinigami realm?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Afraid not Botchan. William has yet to give me any news on the happenings. I'm sure if anything important happened he would have showed up by now. Besides it's only been one night Botchan."

Ciel growled lowly under his breath but he understood. "When is that annoying prince going to make his appearance?"

Sebastian chuckled as he pulled out the Botchan's daily attire. "Well he should be here by six o'clock this evening but there really isn't a set time."

Sebastian could tell that this annoyed his Botchan a bit. The child always preferred to have things in a set schedule. He liked things planned and in place so that he could chose how to act appropriately without fail. Unfortunately there were just some things that could not be planned. Sebastian chuckled lowly and brought out the Botchan's usual clothing. He had been sure to wash it thoroughly the previous night. It had been sitting in a closet locked in a trunk for the past fifteen years. It was only to be expected that the thing be covered in dust and spider webs.

Sebastian quickly and efficiently helped Ciel into his clothing. And as he laced up his boots he said "Your morning is available for you to do as you please Botchan. Obviously there is no paperwork to be done. What would you like to do?"

Ciel sighed and looked longingly out his window into the gardens. "I think…I will just wander for the morning. I haven't been here in awhile. I would like to see if anything has been changed or redecorated since I last walked in it's halls."

Sebastian nodded. "Of course. While you wander I shall map out this evenings meal. Do you have special request Botchan?"

The child eyed the demon sharply before shaking his head. "No. Make whatever you deem appropriate."

Sebastian stood tall, dusted off the invisible particles on his pants and gave a shallow bow. "Yes my lord."

XXXX

Ciel watched with irritation as the infernal demon breezed out of the room, the door making a soft clicking noise as it shut behind him. What was with this "Yes my lord" phrase again? Ciel couldn't understand it. The demon no longer served him. He had been released from their contract long ago. What reason did the demon even have for being there? There wasn't a valid reason that Ciel could come up with for the demon butler to still be around. To still be serving him in such a way. To still say his catch phrase. The more Ciel thought about it the more irritated he became.

"Blasted demon." The child spat in the direction Sebastian had gone. "You give me such headaches."

Ciel didn't want to waste anymore time worrying about the demon. Instead he departed from his room and decided to do exactly what he had said he was going to do. Wander.

Ciel started out in the main halls where his office and guest rooms were located. All the guest room doors were unlocked. He opened the door to each one and just peeked in. the rooms seemed to be dusted to perfection. All spick and span as if he'd never left. The floors had quite obviously just been polished recently, bed covers and sheets changed, fireplaces dusted and furniture rearranged in a new exciting way.

"Sebastian's doing." Ciel mumbled to himself as he shut the door to the last guest room. It was the only explanation. Before when he'd first arrived all the rooms were covered in inches of dust and grime. They had been disgusting. Now they were all looking beautiful.

Ciel continued down to the main floor where he noticed all the old paintings which he'd found stored away in the servant's quarters were now all back in their proper place on the walls. The chandler above the main entrance hall was lit brightly casting light into all the corners of the hall. To Ciel's amazement everything looked immaculate.

"Well let's just see if the outside of the manor looks as wonderful." Ciel growled. He stormed out the back door and was slapped in the face with a full on rainbow of color in his gardens. All the flowers had been replanted and watered. The trees were blooming and fresh red apples were popping up on some. Ciel's eyes widened at the sight before he sighed in defeat. "Unbelievable."

XXXX

Sebastian was busy drawing up the evenings celebration dinner when suddenly the doorbell chimed. He looked up in surprise. He wasn't expecting Lady Elizabeth's arrival for at least another two hours. The summer home was down near the southern coast. She'd have to have left before sunrise that morning to have made it there at this time.

"No matter." Sebastian mused. He hurried to the door. He could sense that his Botchan was off in the gardens and he smiled thinking about the child's reaction to his gardening.

When Sebastian reached the front door he paused before opening. The aura outside was not that of Lady Elizabeth or Finny. He frowned slightly but pulled the heavy doors open anyway. Certainly it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

Sebastian, needless to say, was shocked when he laid eyes on a adolescent blonde girl in an obviously expensive dress. "Who are-"

Sebastian was immediately cut off. The girl looked up at him with teary blue eyes. "My name is Abigail Braun and you have to help me!"

* * *

**AN: hello everyone…here is the long awaited chapter 21. Sorry it took awhile. I'm on winter break so I've been pretty busy. Anyway no more excuses. And I'm just going to stop trying to guess when my next chapters will be out for my fanfics. Let's just say they'll be out when they'll be out and hope it won't take took long.**

**Let it be noted thought that reviews do help push me along even when I'm too lazy to write. So with that being said REVIEWS PLEEASE!**

**REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVEIWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian stared at the pitiful human body crumpled on the front steps of the mansion. He'd never seen her before or heard any mention of her name. Was she some street child looking for pity perhaps? It wouldn't be the first time the orphans of London had crept to the mansion looking for food and shelter. When they discovered the head of Phantomhive was a child himself they expected that he would sympathize with them. And sometimes the child would feel an ounce of pity and order Sebastian to give them a loaf of bread and canteen of clean water but otherwise they were shooed away back to the streets.

The orphans had never made it this far before though. There was a large gate at the start of the Phantomhive property and a stonewall surrounding it's perimeter. Much too tall for normal orphans to climb or be bothered to find another way in. How on earth did this girl worm her way in?

"I'm sorry but we don't give hand outs. Please return to the street you crawled from." Sebastian sighed and began closing the door but the girl stuck her heeled foot in the way. Heels?

"I don't think you understand. I'm no orphan. I'm from the noble Braun family of Germany. I've come to speak with the head of Phantomhive about important matters. I need his help."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry but Bocchan is feeling a bit under the weather and is in no condition to be getting involved in such things."

"And who are you? His butler? I don't think a servant should be making the decisions for his master…especially when I'm sure your _Bocchan_ would be quite interested to know that it concerns Karma."

"Sebastian!" Ciel's voice rang throughout the front hall. Sebastian froze and turned to face the ferocious expression of his Bocchan. "Let her in. _Now!_"

Sebastian growled under his breath but stepped aside for the mystery girl to enter. He could see the notable smirk on her face.

"You say your from a noble family? Braun? I've never heard of them but then again…I don't have many connections in Germany. Please follow me to the parlor and we shall discuss this matter further. Sebastian prepare tea and biscuits." Ciel began making his way up the stairs with the blonde girl following right behind him.

Sebastian felt his eyes begin glowing, his demon side rearing it's head, but he quickly composed himself and headed into the kitchen to get started on the tea and biscuits.

XXXX

Ciel didn't know what to think about this girl. She reminded him too much of himself to be honest and it frightened him a bit. They both entered the parlor and sat at it's center at the chess board. Both on either side in luxurious fluffy soft chairs. It was a place Ciel only brought his most important guests.

"Abigail right?" When he received a nod he continued his questioning. "What is your relationship with Karma?"

Abigail looked on with dull blue eyes before sighing. "He wants my soul. Same reason he wants you Ciel Phantomhive. Only thing is…he killed my parents. I'm alone now. My aunt has taken over everything. She took my estate, my servants, my inheritance. I have nothing anymore and now Karma is after me. He mentioned your name a few times and I thought maybe you could be of some help."

Ciel stared at the girl a moment. She didn't seem to be lying but he could never be too careful. He sympathized with her in a way. His parents were killed as well. "And what made you think I would be of any help to you?"

Abigail began picking at the lace of her dress. "Well Karma may have also mentioned that you made a pact with a demon."

Ciel glared sharply at her. "How does he know that?" it took a few seconds before Ciel realized what a stupid question that was.

His face must have showed it because Abigail simply laughed. "It's not that hard to figure out. That butler…he has a certain…aura. A demonic one. Nothing like a human."

"You have an affinity for auras?"

Abigail glanced nervously to the side. "Ever since I was a little kid I've been able to see the aura's of humans and otherworldly things. It hasn't always brought happiness with it but I suppose I consider myself blessed."

Ciel had read up on people like Abigail. It had been before he was sealed in hell so the information was hazy but if he recalled correctly, it was not unheard of for children to report seeing strange colored glows around other humans. It was usually played off as an overactive imagination since sometimes it led to witch hunts and other tragedies.

"Is that why Karma took an interest in you? For your ability?"

Abigail shook her head. "I have no idea. It could be a part of it but from what I understand it is our souls he is after. He's been going about collecting them for years."

"And how many does he have so far? Other than us that is."

Abigail paused, searching for the answer in her mind. Finally she said "I really don't know. Hundreds probably. But most of them are dead. That's why he started going after children. They last longer and there's more of them. Pure hearted ones I mean. Adults are more likely to be corrupted and sinful where children are pure and innocent."

Ciel almost laughed at the innocent part of the girl's explanation. Ciel was anything but innocent. What he did in his thirteen short years of life was more then most adults could ever imagine accomplishing in their entire lifetime.

"So Why have you come to me? Certainly there are others? Other children in our position I mean. So why come groveling to me?" Ciel was thrusting himself back into his arrogant disposition. It actually wasn't intentional but it was a habit. A habit that really needed breaking if he hoped to get any information from this girl. Ciel didn't know much about woman but from what Sebastian had told him and from the gossip he'd hear from the married men in town, woman preferred a gentle touch, soft encouragement, and a loving environment. Ciel wasn't sure how much of that he could offer. This was part of the reason he always feared his engagement to Elizabeth. He didn't want to turn her angry and bitter like himself with his cold exterior.

Abigail huffed at this and haughtily replied "I do not grovel. In case you are forgetting dearest Earl I too am of nobility. You'd do well to remember that if you want anything from me."

Ciel immediately thought of rebutting with the fact that she _was_ of nobility. From what he understood her own Aunt had kicked her to curb without a second thought and stolen everything that was rightfully hers. Some noble family. But he quickly mentally reprimanded himself and gave a soft grin instead. "Of course. My deepest apologies my lady."

Abigail opened her mouth to reply when a soft knock sounded on the doors.

"Bocchan I have your tea and biscuits."

"Ah, yes yes come in Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

The doors to the parlor swung open not a second later the demon pushed in a silver dinning cart with a steaming pot of tea and freshly baked biscuits. Both children looked on with watering mouths. Even Ciel could not deny of the wonderfulness of Sebastian's culinary skills.

As Sebastian poured the tea and served each person with two biscuits he asked "Is there anything else Bocchan requires? If not I really must return to setting up for Lady Elizabeth's return as well as Prince Soma's arrival."

Ciel waved the butler off as he took a large bit of his biscuit. "No. We are fine for now. Thank you Sebastian. You may go."

As the butler made his way out of the parlor, he couldn't help but glare at the blonde female. Something didn't seem right about her. She almost seemed…_too _convincing. Sebastian was never wrong before in his assumptions however, if this is what his Bocchan wanted then he would just have to grin and bare it. He would just have to keep an exceptionally good eye on the twit during the duration of her stay.

XXXX

Alison sped quickly through the heavy rain. Apparently the clouds couldn't wait another ten minutes for her to return home before it decided to downpour. Unfortunately though the master had required something of great importance. And of course of it was Alison whom he had sent out to retrieve it.

It was a simple looking ring, minus the gem stone imbedded in it. A beautiful ruby red gem gleamed brightly even in this dreary weather.

_The color of blood_. Alison thought grimly as she clutched the ring tightly to her chest. It figured that the master would want something like that.

Alison tried to flush the mental images of blood and decapitated bodies from her head. All she wanted was to get home and take a nice shower and then go straight to bed. She didn't understand why the master had sent her out to retrieve this ring. She'd found it buried on the river bank just past town. Perhaps it held some sort of magical power? Invisibility? Invincibility? Cloning? The possibilities were endless really. However, there wasn't much that the master was not able to do. He was immortal, all powerful, all knowing, everything that he needed to be in order to reach his goal. But questioning his authority was equivalent to questioning the devil himself and in both situations one would end up in agony and torture before they were allowed the bliss of death. Alison was not looking to be tortured so she of course complied to the master's wishes. Anyone with half a brain would the same.

When the Trancy mansion came into sight Alison let out a sigh of relief. Finally she was home. Alois was out for diplomatic reasons with Claude for the afternoon and Hanna was taking the day off to rest her ankle. Just before departing Alois had shoved her roughly down the stairs. The woman was lucky that all she got from the fall was a sprained ankle and a few bruises and not a broken neck. Then there were the triplet butlers. They only showed occasionally. Alois claimed that he had them working on the outer part of mansion, keeping it looking nice and tidy, but Alison had never seen anyone ever working on the outside. The yard and gardens seemed to magically take care of themselves. The lawn cut, the flowers planted, the hedges trimmed, the ponds cleaned, and the sculptures polished. Alison never questioned how or when the work got done, it just made her job less hectic and stressful.

As Alison made her way past the front gate which guarded the perimeter of the mansion, she took a single dirt path that wound around the house and led straight into a small garden just barely visible among the trees and vegetation of the forest which was just in the backyard of the home. This was where the master had told her to meet him after she had retrieved the ring.

The garden was vacant of any intelligent life so Alison took a seat upon one of the stone benches. The bench was cold and unforgiving…like Alois. Alison shivered at the thought of his name…her cousin. She knew he was insane, ever since she was a little girl she'd always known there was something off about him. Alois was unstable, a loose cannon ready to go off at the most unlikely moments. The way he treated Hanna was proof enough of that. He abused the woman. Beat her, verbally attacked her, and tortured her through mental means. And Alois enjoyed it. He enjoyed causing the poor maid pain and watching her suffer. A sadist…was there something worse than a sadist? Alison didn't know but if there was that would be what Alois qualified as.

"_You're a child of sin! You were never meant to be born! Your same as I am!"_

Those words rang throughout Alison's head. They rattled her insides and made her stomach churn in a sickening way. It was a reminder that Alois never failed to mention whenever the two got into their daily quarrels. A reminder that Alison's birth was never meant to occur. It was an accident. Alison was the result of a forbidden love.

"_You know your mother hated you. She always looked at you with such hate and disgust. I heard from one of your nursemaids that she was caught trying to smother you one night…how sad, your own mother didn't even love you." Alois had said one night after a particularly brutal fight. _

_Alison felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. She'd always known her mother had resented her. "Shut-up! What would you know?"_

"_More than you obviously. Your mother was a whore! She went and slept with some artist. A commoner! Your mother was of nobility…she was ruined after whoring herself out like that and she deserved everything she got! She cheated on her husband! Woman like her deserve to be burned at the stake!"_

Alison shook at the memory. It was the one time Alison had actually physically hurt Alois. She'd punch him…hard in face. His nose had started bleeding and Alison had been hauled away by Claude. She was locked up in the shed outside until Alois had calmed down enough to not order to have her head chopped off and strung up over the mantle. The blonde sadist had eventually calmed down after his nose had been wrapped and he was given some numbing medication. By then he just order for her to have her food rations taken away for the next two days as punishment. It was a tolerable consequence.

"Thinking of old times are we now?" A deep sultry voice cut through the air like a knife. Alison froze. She knew who it was. She'd been expecting him. "Well, did you get it?"

Alison rose from the bench and produced the wanted object. "I found it right where you'd said it'd be Master."

"Well of course you did. I knew it was there, I just couldn't go and retrieve it myself."

Alison stared up at the master. She had to admit he was quite the handsome man. Dark black locks of silky smooth black hair and deep crimson blue eyes with a slightly pointed nose and soft cheeks. Many woman threw themselves at him when he simply walked down the streets. It was only natural. He had a certain essence of danger and trouble about him that attracted any woman. Even Alison had to admit that she loved looking into those clear blue eyes they were so-

_STOP IT! _She mentally reprimanded herself.

"Uh…yes. So is there anything else you require of me master?" She asked as she handed him the ring.

"Actually…" the master smirked slyly as he reached behind him and brought out…a little boy. "You can take care of this one for me."

Alison gazed at the boy. She concluded that he was young based on the chubby cheeks and size. He only came up to maybe her waist. His hair was knotted and it looked like it may possibly have lice. His clothes were rags and his shoes were filled with holes. A street child.

"Goodness where did you pick him up?"

The master chuckled. "Oh Paris. It's quite the beautiful city. Wish you could have come along." Alison glared at the master but he went on. "I want you to clean him up. Get him into some fresh clothes and make sure he is properly fed."

The boy was shoved into Alison as the master swirled around on his heels, the ring in hand. "I have other matters to attend to in London. Just make sure this boy is cared for…oh and try to keep Alois away from him. I don't want him contaminating him with his sin."

Alison nodded. "Yes Master."

* * *

**AN:….Hey…So first off I'd like to apologize for the long wait on this chapter. I have no excuse other than being lazy and working on other fics. I've been rather slow on all of my updates so don't worry I'm not singling this story out. **

**I've also been busy trying to remove a certain moron from this site. His name is LazyBone89. A user whom has stolen 8 fics (but has just recently taken them down) and has been an over all ass…if you want to read why I hate him so much you can go to his profile and read up on his stupidity.**

**Read the little rant installment of his and his reasons for stealing the fics…I've been really upset about this and reporting his butt left and right BUT fanfiction doesn't seem to do anything about it…if you know any other way to make them listen besides sending emails to their abuse link than please let me know!**

**Anyway back to THIS story…sorry again for the wait…can't promise when the next chap will be up but I have a pretty good idea of what will be in it.**

**LEAVE REVIEWS! THEY ALWAYS ENCOURAGE ME! **


	23. Up For Adoption! Read!

**AN:**

**No, this isn't a chapter and for that I apologize but I felt I'd put this off long enough. This story has been hanging for quite some time now and I just can't find the inspiration to write it anymore. But I'm not going to be one of those annoying authors who just leaves it there and not allowing it to be finished. I'm willing to allow someone to adopt this story. **

**My intention was to start turning this story into a yaoi but I felt it was already too late in the plot to do so and now I just can't see it any other way. Should you chose to adopt this story just PM me. I'm basing this off of first come first serve basis. **

**We can discuss the plot I had ironed out if you would like to simply continue where I left off as opposed to rewriting the whole thing OR you can start from scratch and do as you please with the concept I've provided. **

**All I ask is that should you choose to adopt the story that you say you adopted it from me. We don't want any plagiarism accusations and I would like a little credit for the work I put into this story. **

**So, be sure to let me know if you're interested through a PM, please do NOT voice your interest in a review. **

**Thank you and it was a pleasure writing for you.**

**P.S. **

**If no one chooses to adopt this story within say a year? I'll probably just take it down since obviously no one wanted to see it finished. **


End file.
